Birth Scene
by dila6493
Summary: When Jin gives Birth to his baby with frantic Namjoon in the way. (Chap 1) Saat Minhyun merasakan sakitnya melahirkan, Jonghyun ada sebagai suami siaga, with OngNiel... (Chap 2), Felix harus meregang nyawa saat melahirkan putranya dengan Hyunjin (Chap 3), keabsurd-an pasangan Jae-YoungK (Chap 4), kekalutan Weishin (Chap 5) Namjin, 2Hyun, Ongniel, Hyunlix, Jaehyungparkian, Weishin
1. Chapter 1 - Namjin

**Birth Scene**

 **Pair: Namjin**

 **Cast: RM (Kim Namjoon), Jin (Kim Seokjin), J-Hope (Jung Hoseok), Suga (Min Yoongi), V (Kim Taehyung), Jimin (Park Jimin), Jungkook (Jeon Jungkook)**

 **Length: Oneshot**

 **Genre: M-preg**

 **Rate: M**

 _Sorry for the previous update. I didn't check the preview again. I hope this one will be okay._  
 _Enjoy~_

Jin is 9 months pregnant. He is currently moving uncomfortably in his bed. His face cringe and his temple sweating. He opens his eyes and stroke his grown belly, try to ease the pain  
His movement makes his husband, Namjoon open his eyes and look at him intensely  
'Jin, something wrong? Is it the pain again?'  
He strokes his husband belly gently and can feel his belly hardened a bit.  
'Yeah, I keep feeling the dull pain. And it hurts from time to time'  
He tries to smile to make sure his husband won't worry about him.  
'Are you sure? You've been hurting from tomorrow night. Are you sure you're not in labor?'  
Jin shakes his head.  
'I think it's just Braxton hicks. The pain will go away, okay. Don't worry'  
Jin smile grew wider and Namjoon can't help but smile along with his husband  
'Tell me when it's hurt so much, okay. I don't like seeing you in so much pain'  
Namjoon kisses Jin's lips slightly. Jin smiles through the kiss. He returns Namjoon kiss, but Namjoon seems to enjoy the kiss too much. He bites Jin's lips and sucks it eagerly. Jin who is enjoying his husband mouth on his, moaning his husband name and begging for more. Namjoon savors his husband deliciousness by exploring it by his tongue. He is busily traveling Jin's mouth while his hand also busy with Jin's clothes.  
'Jo..on..ugh.. don't strip me. I don't want to.. make.. out'  
Jin whimpering under Namjoon and his hand busily trying to stop Namjoon hand with his action  
'No baby. I know you enjoy it. Now, let's forget about your pain for a while and enjoy the pleasure'  
Now he changes his target to Jin's collar and marks every inch of it. Jin now can only tangle his hand in Namjoon neck and moan in each bite and touch. Namjoon lies his spouse on the bed and now travel his husband lower body. He can see his husband curved belly. He stroke it gently and kiss it lovingly. As for a reply, the baby kicks slightly. Namjoon gives a smile to his husband. Jin smile with a flush on his cheek  
'Baby, I'll borrow umma for a while. Be a good boy, kay?'  
Namjoon then travels his tongue to his husband chest. He can see Jin nipple hard and can't help to tease it by licking it.

'Ah, let's see someone hard here'  
'Joon.. don't lick it. You know.. I became sensitive at that part this day.. ahh'  
Jin tries to complain but just a whimper and moaning can be heard. He can feel Jin's member hardened along the foreplay. He can feel his own member getting hard because of his husband moaning. He pulls out Jin's sweatpants gently and removes his own in the process.

Now, nothing left between them. Namjoon could see his husband milky skin, a slight red mark here and there make him more and sexier. He can't help to drool over the sight before him.

'Jinseok, relax. I'll do it gently, kay?'

Jin only nods and smile to Namjoon. With his husband approval, he grabs a lube from their bedside table and smears it around his finger. Then he proceeds to his husband side. He gently stroke his husband belly again, getting an approval from their unborn baby. Smiling Namjoon then spread Jin's knee and he can see the puckered cute pink hole of Jin's. The hole looks wet a bit. Namjoon puts one of his fingers in and moves it around the hole in the circle. Jin moaning could be heard all over the room. 'Ugh.. Nam..joon..hhh'

'Yeah, baby'

Namjoon loves to hear his husband moaning his name. He put his second and third finger and move it in scissor movement. Jin enjoys Namjoon's touch, he squirms on the sheet.

'Joonn.. hmmhhh.. put..it. already..i..hhh..want you.. inside me..'

Jin manages to say it to his husband, Namjoon responds by kissing his temple and jaw lovingly.

'I know, Jin. I'll put in'

Namjoon slowly put his hardened member to Jin's hole. Jin twitches because of a new sensation inside him, but he enjoys it later on.

'Are you okay, baby?'

Namjoon removes his spouse bang from his sweaty face. He then kisses his lover pain expression, then changes to content expression.

'Yeah, you.. can move now, Joonie'

Agree with his husband, Namjoon starts to thrust deep into Jin's hole. Pleasure engulf them together. Namjoon enjoys his spouse body, licking and biting everything within his reach. He then brushes his hand on Jin's hardened member and stroke it gently.

'Joon-ah… aaa.. I'm cumm..ing'

'Go ahead, baby. Pour it'

Jin's semen covered all Namjoon's hand. He licks it and smiles at his husband.

'Your cum is as sweet as your face, Jinseok'

'Stop teasing, Joo..'

Before Jin can continue his sentence, Namjoon hits his sweet spot makes Jin moaning his name louder.

They're doing that for a while until Jin complaining.

'Joon.. can we change position? My back hurrrttss'

Due to the baby weight, his back has been in pain and he can't lay down with his back for long.

'I know it. Sit on my lap'

They stand and sit on the edge of the bed. Namjoon helps his lover positioning himself on his lap. Namjoon member greets Jin's wet hole again. Jin feels pleasure fill his body.

'You can move baby'

Jin moves his hip up and down slowly, he whimpers between each thrust. Namjoon positioning his hand on his husband belly and stroke it in a circle, his another hand entwined with Jin's. His lips travel to Jin's collarbone, neck and back, kissing each part that he can reach.

'I love you so much, Jinseok'

'I love you too, Joon'

Namjoon and Jin reach their climax at the same time. Both of them exhausted and gasping for breath.

Jin moves from Namjoon lap to lay on the bed. Namjoon smirks at his husband and positioning himself on top of Jin.

'How about the second round, Babe?'

'No, I'm not doing it. I'm tired'

Jin tries to close his eyes, but Namjoon action forces him to open his eyes wide.

'Babe, you're still hard. Let me help you with this'

'Ughh.. Joonnnhhh..stop it'

Jin tries to remove Namjoon hand from his member. Namjoon is too strong, alas Jin let his husband do his job. They're doing the foreplay for a while and Namjoon puts his member again. He thrusts deep into Jin's hole and he feels he poke something.

'Argghh, Joon.. ahhh,, it hurttsss'

Jin's screams resound to the whole room, follows with a gush of water from Jin's hole after Namjoon pull out.

'Oh, my goodness. Your water broke, babe. What should i do? Oh god, oh god'

Namjoon panicking and pacing beside the bed. Jin who look at his husband in disbelieve. How can he didn't help Jin.

'Joon, stop pacing.. and.. call Hoseok'

Jin manages to catch Namjoon attention from pacing and finally call for Hoseok and text the other.

'Jin, hang on, babe. You can do it'

Namjoon removes his husband sweat and kisses his hand reassuringly. He knows childbirth is so painful. He got to see one and nearly fainted in the middle of watching.

'It's hurt, Namjoo..nie.. i .. aghh..can't..hh do it'

'Breath, babe. Inhale, exhale just like we learn from the Lamaze class'

Jin tries his best to breath through each contraction. He shuts his eyes and grip Namjoon hand to ease the pain.

'Oh, gosh. Namjoon, I swear you can't touch me for the rest of your life'

Jin screams at the top of his lungs, curses and grabs Namjoon hair to relieve his anger. The pain almost makes his crazy, his tears damp his cheek. maybe because the pain subdues for a few second, Jin's stops yell and it changes into a sob.

'Hiks.. it hurts, Namjoon.. hiks,, make it.. hiks.. stop'

Namjoon kisses his husband face and stroke his belly tries to calm their baby inside.

'I'm sorry, babe. I'm sorry I can't make it gone. Please hang on for a while, our son will meet us in no time'

Jin enjoys his husband touch, he tries but the pain comes again and it's worse.

'Ughhh.. ouch.. it.. hurtttss.. argghhh'

Jin grabs bed sheets under him, his other hand held by Namjoon. He grips Namjoon's hand too hard until Namjoon cringe. 30 minutes later, Hoseok comes with Jimin and Yoongi. Namjoon sigh in relieves, he wants Jin's pain stop immediately.

'Owh, Namjoon. Do you know what is fabric? Because I think you need one right now'

Hoseok point Namjoon naked body. Namjoon feels so embarrassed now. He didn't aware of his naked form, he is too occupied with Jin's cry. He picks his T-shirt and jeans, then runs to the bathroom to put on a dress.

'Oh, remind me to lecture him later'

Yoongi moves next to Jin and takes a look carefully at him.

'Are you that eager to meet your baby, Hyung?'

Hoseok check on Jin's dilatation. He put his hand in Jin's hole. Jin's cringe a bit, but not protesting. He is on 8 cm and he can push in a few minutes.

'I know sex can induce birth and can make easier at birth, but sex, when you're in labour, is not really recommended you know'

Hoseok pulls his hand and his hand covered by blood and some of Namjoon's semen.

'Yoongi hyung, Jiminie, can you help me to get a clean towel and hot water?'

Yoongi and Jimin roaming around the house searching for what Hoseok want. Namjoon gets out from the bathroom and goes straight to Hoseok.

'What should I do?'

'Hold into Jin-hyung. Don't let him stress'

Hoseok checks Jin's baby with his stethoscope.

'Well, Jin-hyung, your baby seems so ready to meet mom and dad'

'Ugh, Namjoon, it's hurt'

Jin screams his lung out and pulls Namjoon hair until his husband cringes in pain.

'I know, princess. Ugh, Please bear with it'

He tries to remove Jin's hand but to avail.

'Don't you dare or I won't do it with you for a year. ugh.. it hurts.. ouch..Hoseok, make the baby out of me'

Jin still crying and panting hard. His contraction becomes longer and painful.

'Hyung, you're ready to push now. Please, push through the contraction okay'

Jin nods to Hoseok command, but he tries to do what Namjoon do, breath through the contraction

'Now breath in, breath out'

Hoseok tries to calm Jin and ease his pain a bit. Jimin and Yoongi come to the bed and bring a hot water also a clean towel for delivery.

When the middle of breathing, Jin feel the contraction and something slip deeper into his hole.

'Ugh.. Ouch.. it's coming,.. ugghh.. aahhh. It hurts..'

'I know, hyung. Now you need to push. I'll count to ten, and you need to push until ten and stop okay'

'1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10'

'Ughhhh.. haaah'

'Good job, hyung. The baby getting closer to us'

'Now breath again. Breath in, breath out'

'Fu.. ha.. fu.. ha'

Jin tries to breathe, one of his hand gripping the bed sheet and the other one is occupied with Namjoon hand. He never stops praying, remove the sweat in Jin's temple and kiss his hand.

'Ahhhh.. Hoseok'

'Hyung, push again, 1-10'

'Now, stop and breath'

'Namjoon.. hiks..it's hurt.. make it.. stop'

Jin looks so helpless and Namjoon really hates this because he can't do anything to ease his husband pain.

'I know, babe. I'm sorry'

He kisses Jin's temple and his hand over and over. He stroke Jin's belly and try to speak to his unborn baby not to make mom suffer.

'Hyung. I can see the head. Push as hard as you can. Now 1-10'

'Ugh… hhhhgghhh.. Ouch.. it hurts.. ahhh'

'Hyung the head is out, now the hard part. We need you to push harder than last time'

'Come on, babe. Our baby is here. One last push'

Jin braces himself and push as hard as he can and finally the baby slip out of him. Hoseok takes the baby and clean it a bit. He pats the baby back until it cries.

'Congratz guys, you got a pretty baby boy and Namjoon, please cut the umbilical cord'

Yoongi gives Namjoon a scissor and he cut the cord clumsily. Good thing that it cut perfectly and he gives the scissor back to Yoongi. Hoseok gives the baby to Jin who gladly take his baby and see him in awe.

'This is our baby, Jinseok? He is so pretty'

'Yes, Joon. It's our baby, baby Junji'

He smiles weakly to Namjoon who the kiss his lips.

'Thank you so much, Umma. I love you so much'

'I love you too, Appa'

They still in the lovey-dovey mood, but Jimin interrupts them.

'Ehem, Hyung your baby needs to be cleaned. Let me handle him'

Jin who still exhausted lean toward Namjoon. Namjoon brush his hair gently like Jin can be break by a single touch and he kiss Jin's head several times.

'Sorry to disturb your lovey-dovey, but we need to deliver the second one'

Yoongi says nonchalantly. Namjoon and Seokjin look at each other wondering what the second one supposed to mean.

'Didn't Hoseok told you that you're having twins?'

He helps Jimin to clean the baby and dress him. Jin looks at them in disbelief and Namjoon just stay still don't know what to do.

'i told you in the last checkup, rite. I told you both of them are healthy.

Hoseok lifts Jin's leg once again and spread it. He put his finger to Jin's hole once again and can feel the baby head closer this time.

'I think you mean, Jin and the baby are healthy. I didn't know that we got twins'

Namjoon tries to protest but Hoseok just shrugs his shoulder.

'You said you want to make it surprise, then I do it'

He says simply.

'Namjoon… you're so dead'

That's the last thing Namjoon can hear before his husband starts panting and pushing his second baby.

'Hyung.. one more push and you'll meet your baby'

'Ughhh.. hhhaaaaa'

And the baby slips into Hoseok arm. Yoongi gives Namjoon the scissor again and this time he cut it fine.

'Well baby number 2 is a boy too, congratz'

Hoseok gives the baby again to Jin and he cuddles it to his chest.

'i can't believe it, we have twins, Jinseok. All this time we don't know why your belly is sooo big and you got a real difficulty to sleep and walk because you're carrying both of them. Thanks for this miracle, babe'

Jin who exhausted to deliver his two babies just nod listens to his husband remarks.

'So, what is this baby name?'

Jimin asks after he cleans the baby and put clothes on it. He ready to give baby number 2 to his mom.

'This one will be Namjin. Hello Namjin, welcome to the world'

Namjoon says hug his baby close to his chest and Jin also doing the same.

'Welcome to the world, Junji, Namjin, Umma and Appa love you'


	2. Chapter 2 - 2Hyun Ongniel

**Birth Scene**

 **Pair: 2Hyun, Ongniel**

 **Cast:** **Hwang Minhyun,** **Kim Jonghyun (JR), Ong Seungwoo, Kang Daniel, Kim (Bae) Jinyoung, Kang (Lee) Woojin, Kang (Park) Jihoon**

 **Length: Oneshot**

 **Genre: M-preg**

 **Rate: Nyerempet M**

Kalau Minhyun tahu rasanya melahirkan akan sesakit ini pasti dia tak akan membiarkan Jonghyun menghamilinya. Walaupun ia sudah sangat mencintai bayi di perutnya dan tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan malaikat kecilnya, tetap saja mulas yang dirasakan nya sudah membuat nya mengumpat sampai suaminya tidak bisa menghitung lagi.

'Ughhh, Jonghyun, ini sakit sekali, sialan' Minhyun kembali mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya

Mereka sudah berada di ranjang rumah sakit dengan Minhyun yang menggenggam (hampir meremukkan) jemari Jonghyun digenggamannya dan tangannya yang lain mengusap perutnya berharap untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Minhyun tengah memejamkan matanya mencoba menerapkan cara bernafas yang diajari di kelas senam hamil.

'Aku tahu, sayang. Tahan sedikit ya, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu baby, kay' Tangan Jonghyun yang bebas mengusap peluh di kening Minhyun dan mengusap lembut punggungnya

* * *

 **24 jam sebelumnya**

Kandungan Minhyun sudah berusia 40 Minggu dengan kata lain overdue. Minhyun selalu uring-uringan karena dia bahkan jarang merasakan braxton hix. Apa bayinya betah sekali tinggal di perutnya sampai tidak ingin keluar?

'Sepertinya bayi kalian butuh diinduksi, Minhyun-ssi' Jelas Kang Dongho, dokter yang menangani Minhyun

'Caranya, Ho?' Minhyun langsung bersemangat mendengar penuturan dokter tersebut

'Coba makan makanan pedas, itu akan memacu reaksi di perutmu' Pasangan tersebut mengangguk mengerti, dalam hati akan melakukan apa yang Dongho perintahkan sesampainya di rumah

'Oh, atau.. Ada cara lain'

'Apa itu?' Penasaran dengan hal yang akan dikemukakan Dongho tak sadar membuat Minhyun setengah excited

'Kalian bisa melakukan seks. Hormon oksitosin di tubuh Minhyun akan meningkat dan merangsang kontraksi pada dinding rahim' Jonghyun langsung merona mendengar penjelasan Dongho yang terkesan blak-blakan

'Ehm, baiklah akan kami coba. Terima kasih sarannya Ho, kami permisi dulu' Jonghyun langsung menuntun istrinya untuk meninggalkan ruangan kerja dokter Dongho dan membawa mereka pulang

'Hyun-ie, let's have sex, should we?' Dengan nada yang super menggoda dan lidah yang sengaja membasahi bibirnya,

Jonghyun menelan ludahnya susah payah karena pancingan Minhyun barusan. Mereka memang sudah lama tidak melakukan seks sejak Minhyun hamil. Minhyun nya yang sama sekali tidak mood dan Jonghyun yang terlalu kasihan pada Minhyun kalau-kalau dia akan kecapean sehabis gelut mereka, membuat mereka hanya sekedar cuddling ataupun melakukan ciuman panas.

'Kita coba makan pedasnya saja dulu ya' Jonghyun masih tidak ingin membebani kesayangannya ini dengan rough sex yang biasa mereka lakukan

Minhyun dilain pihak merasa agak kesal dengan ketidak pekaan suaminya. Hey, Minhyun rindu setengah mati dimasuki Jonghyun. Dia nya saja sok jual mahal. Padahal beberapa bulan terakhir hormonnya sedang naik-naiknya dan ia sangat butuh Joghyun, sayangnya pada trimester akhir hubungan seks sangat tidak dianjurkan. Berakhir Minhyun yang selalu berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan hal-hal selain memaksa Jonghyun memasukinya. Tapi sekarang Dongho yang menyarankan, jadi bukankah ini sambil menyelam minum air? Kenapa sih Jonghyun tidak mengerti?

Jonghyun tengah sibuk memindahkan jjampong yang tadi sempat mereka beli dijalan pulang. Setelah selesai memindahkan dan membawa sumpit serta segelas air putih, Jonghyun membawa senampan makanan itu untuk disantap Minhyun yang sedang duduk diruang tengah.

'Sayang, ayo dimakan jjampong nya. Aku mau merapikan kamar dulu, sehabis itu akan ku temani nonton ya. Kalau merasa perutmu mulas langsung panggil aku, oke?' Jonghyun hanya mengusak rambut Minhyun dan berlalu menuju kamar mereka tanpa memperhatikan wajah Minhyunnya yang sudah dalam kondisi kesal. Jonghyun masih beberapa langkah meninggalkan ruang tengah tetapi suara Minhyun langsung menghentikannya

'Kim Jonghyun…. Masa bodoh dengan Jjampong. Aku mau kau. Sekarang!' entah dapat kekuatan dari mana Minhyun langsung membawa Jonghyun langsung kembali ke sofa dan menimpanya

'Sayang, perutmu..' Jonghyun langsung berhati-hati membuat jarak dari Minhyun dengan mendorong pelan bahu Minhyun hingga si cantik kembali terduduk di sofa

Jonghyun langsung gelagapan melihat mata Minhyun-nya yang berkaca-kaca dan siap menangis kapan saja.

'Minyoo, kamu kenapa? Tiba-tiba menangis begini?' Jonghyun mengusap lembut pipi Minhyun, tetapi tangannya ditepis oleh istrinya itu

'Jonghyun, jujur sama aku. Kamu udah gak cinta lagi kan ama aku?' Minhyun melampiaskan kekesalan nya dengan sedikit berteriak

'Kamu ngomong apa sih? Mana mungkin aku gak cinta lagi sama kamu?' Jonghyun kelabakan menenangkan Minhyun yang sejak tadi ia usap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya

'Aku memang jelek, udah mirip ikan paus sejak hamil besar. Makanya itu kamu gak pernah mau nyentuh aku kan? Atau jangan-jangan kamu udah punya yang lain diluar sana?' Minhyun yg semakin emosi serta merta menuduh Jonghyun sembarangan

'Kim Minhyun..' Jonghyun yang hampir kalap meninggikan suaranya, Minhyun disebelahnya terkaget. Tidak biasanya suaminya yang penyabar menaikkan suaranya. Minhyun berhenti dengan tuduhannya, tetapi air matanya malah bertambah deras. Minhyun benci kalau Jonghyun marah, ia takut.

Sadar kalau Minhyun takut dengan kemarahan Jonghyun, ia pun berusaha memeluk istrinya itu. Tubuh Minhyun dipeluk dari samping dan berat tubuhnya disanggahkan di lengan Jonghyun. Tangan kirinya mengusap pelan surai hitam Minhyun.

'Sayang, maafkan aku karena meninggikan suaraku' Minhyun tidak membalas ataupun merespon perkataan Jonghyun, ia hanya berusaha menghentikan tangisannya

'Minyoo, dengarkan aku oke. Aku akan terus mengulanginya sampai kamu bosan. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Minhyun. Sampai ku pikir aku bisa mati kalau kamu tidak ada disisiku' Perlahan Jonghyun menarik wajah Minhyun menghadapnya dan mempertemukan kening mereka

'Di mataku kamu yang paling cantik, sayang. Baik itu dulu sebelum kamu hamil sampai kamu hamil sebesar ini, kamu tetap cantik' Jonghyun mengusap pelan perut Minhyun

'Malah menurutku kamu tambah cantik' Walaupun mereka sudah menghabiskan 3 tahun pacaran dan 1 tahun menikah, Minhyun tetap saja bersemu ketika Jonghyun merayunya dengan mengatakan dirinya cantik. Awalnya sih ia tidak terima dengan pernyataan Jonghyun itu, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu Minhyun jadi terbiasa dan akan sangat aneh bila Jonghyun tidak memanggilnya cantik lagi (yang hampir tidak akan terjadi).

Minhyun mencebikkan bibirnya dan memukul pelan lengan Jonghyun. Yang dipukul berpura-pura kesakitan.

'Aku hanya takut terjadi apa-apa pada mu dan bayi kita, sayang. Aku pernah baca buku yang menyatakan berhubungan intim saat hamil tua itu berbahaya' jelas Jonghyun masih menghapus bekas air mata istrinya itu

'Kamu tau kenapa sex tidak boleh saat hamil tua?' pertanyaan Minhyun hanya ditanggapi gelengan oleh Jonghyun

'Karena bisa meningkatkan hormon oksitosin..' jedanya sebentar, 'dan karena kita butuh hormon oksitosin itu sekarang,, kim jonghyun, fuck me NOW' Jonghyun agak lambat mencerna perkataan Minhyun, setelah ia sadar beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung 'memakan' istri cantiknya itu

'How I miss your body, Minyoo. I won't hold back, are you okay?' Jonghyun mengecup perlahan sisi rahang Minhyun dan tangannya sibuk melucuti pakaian istrinya itu

'Do me hard, babe' tanpa menunggu lama Jonghyun langsung melaksanakan hasrat tertundanya itu.

Dari kamar mereka terdengar desahan dari Minhyun yang tak berhenti sejak mereka memulai permainan mereka. Coba saja dari awal Minhyun tidak jual mahal dan Jonghyun tidak terlalu was-was akan kondisi Minhyun dan bayinya, mungkin mereka bisa merasakan nikmatnya kebersamaan mereka sejak awal.

* * *

Setelah bercinta sampai beberapa ronde, Minhyun benar-benar lelah. Jonghyun yang maklum akan hal tersebut berinisiatif membersihkan diri mereka. Jonghyun telah terlebih dahulu mandi dan membiarkan Minhyun beristirahat. Selesai membersihkan diri Jonghyun menghampiri Minhyun masih tertidur, mungkin sehabis ia bisa memandikan Minhyun. Sebelum dibangunkan, Minhyun sudah terduduk di ranjangnya. Wajahnya memancarkan kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

'Sayang, ada apa?' Jonghyun menghampiri Minhyun kemudian ikut mengusap perut istrinya lembut

'Perutku mulas, barusan. Sekarang sudah tidak lagi' Minhyun kembali tersenyum tidak ingin suaminya khawatir

'Benar tidak apa?' Minhyun menanggapinya dengan anggukan

'Kalau begitu mandi dulu ya, habis ini makan' Jonghyun yang sudah siap menuntun Minhyun terheran melihat wajah memelas istrinya.

Minhyun menyodorkan tangannya agar digendong Jonghyun ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah hampir 15 menit mandi, Jonghyun perlahan membawa Minhyun ke meja makan. Kali ini Minhyun lebih memilih berjalan dengan bantuan suaminya. Jonghyun membawa sup juga nasi yang telah dihangatkannya di microwave.

'Ugh, aku mual. Gak mau makan' Minhyun menunjukkan wajah memelasnya agar Jonghyun memenuhi permintaannya

'Tapi kamu belum makan dari tadi, sayang. Makan sedikit saja, oke. Kau butuh makan, ya?' Jonghyun masih mengarahkan sendok berisi nasi dan sup ke arah mulut istrinya

Minhyun masih tidak mau makan, malah sekarang ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jonghyun yang tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan istrinya yang kekanakan memikirkan cara lain bagaimana kesayangannya ini tetap bisa makan.

'Sayang, makan buah ya. Ini ayo dimakan pisangnya' Setelah membuka kulit pisang, Jonghyun mengarahkannya ke mulut istrinya

Sayangnya, tanggapan yang sama diterimanya. Minhyun tetap menolak makan. Jonghyun menghembuskan napasnya sebentar, Minhyun bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala kadang. Ia kemudian memakan sendiri pisang di tangannya. Minhyun yang melihat akhirnya Jonghyun menyerah kemudian menjauhkan tangannya dari mulutnya. Tanpa bisa diprediksi Minhyun, suaminya langsung menciumnya sambil menyuapkan pisang yang tadi di mulutnya. Minhyun tidak serta merta melepas pagutan suaminya, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jonghyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman itu tidak bertahan lama, karena Minhyun mendorong tubuh Jonghyun dengan lumayan kuat. Beberapa detik kemudian Minhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya tepat diatas kaos Jonghyun.

'Ugh, hoek.. Hyun.. hoek.. maaf..' Mata Minhyun sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang

'Tak apa sayang. Sebentar aku ambilkan air oke, berbaringlah disini' Jonghyun mengusap pelan kening Minhyun yang berkeringat dan membantunya untuk berbaring di sofa mereka

Jonghyun bersegera melepas dan menyingkirkan kaos nya ke tumpukan baju kotor kemudian mengambilkan air hangat untuk istrinya. Saat dia sudah kembali ke sofa, Minhyun kembali dilihatnya meringis memegangi perutnya.

'Sayang, perutmu sakit lagi?'

'Uh, shit, tambah sakit, Hyun. Ahhhh, sssss' Minhyun menggenggam tangan Jonghyun yang mengusap lembut perutnya

'Kita ke rumah sakit ya? Biar kamu di cek, oke' Saran Jonghyun dibalas dengan anggukan dari Minhyun

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Minhyun dibawa ke ruangan yang sudah Jonghyun booking.

'Hai Minhyun, bagaimana kabarmu?' Dongho yang baru datang langsung memeriksa Minhyun yang berbaring kesakitan diranjang

'Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu dia lahir? Ini sakit sekali Dongho' Minhyun mengusap pelan perutnya, mencoba mengatur nafas disela kontraksinya

'Dilihat dari jarak kontraksinya, sepertinya masih agak lama' Penjelasan Dongho dibalas oleh tatapan kaget Minhyun, jadi dia harus tersiksa lebih lama?

'Boleh aku minta epidural, Ho?' Dongho mengernyitkan dahinya

'Kau bisa mendapatkan epidural jika kontraksinya sudah berjarak sekitar 15 menit atau kau sudah mengalami bukaan lima. Sebentar biar aku cek' Dongho menyibakkan gaun rumah sakit yang dipakai Minhyun dan membuka kedua paha Minhyun

'Kau masih 3 cm dilatasi. Sepertinya dia akan datang agak lama' Setelah melepas sarung tangannya Dongho kemudian menurunkan baju Minhyun dan mengembalikan posisi kakinya seperti semula

'Minhyun bisa berjalan-jalan ataupun duduk diatas ' _birthing ball'_ agar mempercepat kontraksi. Aku akan datang beberapa jam lagi' Dongho kemudian meninggalkan pasangan itu

'Kau bisa berdiri? Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?' Minhyun mengangguk

'Bantu aku' Jonghyun membantu Minhyun berdiri, ia menyampirkan salah satu tangannya pada pinggang Minhyun dan satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Minhyun

Mereka berjalan perlahan sambil Minhyun tetap mengusap perutnya yang sudah sangat turun. Ia pun sudah merasakan bayinya di tulang pinggulnya. Sesekali bayinya akan bergerak perlahan ke jalan lahirnya dan Minhyun akan merasakan kontraksi.

'Argghh, f*ck, ini sakit sekali' Mereka berhenti sejenak saat kontraksi mulai menyerang Minhyun, Jonghyun membantu mengurangi sakit nya dengan cara mengusap pelan punggung Minhyun

Sesekali ia akan membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat dan ucapan 'aku mencintaimu' pada istrinya. Sejujurnya Jonghyun tidak tega Minhyun kesakitan seperti ini, jika bisa dia mau menggantikan Minhyun merasakan rasa sakitnya. Sayangnya hal tersebut tidak mungkin, maka hal yang dapat dilakukan Jonghyun hanya membantu Minhyun agar tetap rileks dan membantu mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Mereka berjalan-jalan hingga beberapa menit. Waktu antara kontraksi sudah 20 menit dan kelihatannya Minhyun sudah lelah.

'Sayang, apa kita kembali ke kamar saja? Sepertinya kau sudah lelah'

'Ayo kembali, Hyun. Aku mau berbaring. Pinggangku sakit' Dan mereka berdua kembali ke kamar

* * *

Hari sudah berganti pagi, Dongho sudah memeriksa Minhyun lagi dan mengatakan kalau pembukaan Minhyun masih pembukaan lima. Minhyun sempat tidur selama tiga jam sebelum mengeluh merasakan kontraksi kembali yang memaksanya membuka mata.

'Kita suntik epidural ya, Minhyun-ssi. Berbaringlah menyamping' Minhyun dibantu Jonghyun berbaring menyamping dan perawat yang bekerja untuk menyuntik Minhyun menyibakkan gaun rumah sakitnya

'Ini akan sakit. Tahan sedikit dan jangan bergerak, oke' Minhyun hanya bisa mengangguk

Saat jarum suntik menembus kulit Minhyun dan mengenai tulang belakangnya, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa hingga ia harus menggenggam tangan Jonghyun sekuat tenaga.

'Ahh, gosh. It hurts so much' Lelehan air mata tercetak di pipi Minhyun

Jonghyun hanya bisa menatap istrinya kasihan dan tetap mengelus pelan perutnya. Setelah selesai disuntik Minhyun kembali berbaring. Rasa sakit karena kontraksi sudah berkurang, walaupun masih terasa sedikit.

'Babe, I'm so sorry you got to go through this. Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna' Jonghyun mengusap pelan pipi Minhyun yang basah karena air mata

'Don't be sorry, honey. Ini semua demi baby kita. Aku akan berjuang semampuku, jadi tetap bersama kami ya, papa?' Minhyun menggenggam tangan Jonghyun dan suaminya itu mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mencium bibir Minhyun lemah seolah ingin mentransfer kekuatannya pada istrinya itu

Minhyun sedang berbaring menyamping diatas ranjangnya saat sebuah suara menyapa mereka.

'Bagaimana? Ada perkembangan?' suara yang berasal dari pintu membuat pasangan itu serempak menatap ke arah pintu

'Tidak terlalu signifikan. Minhyun masih di bukaan 5 sejak tadi malam' Jawab Jonghyun mewakili Minhyun yang hanya bisa meringis sesekali menahan kontraksi yang datang

'Apa sebaiknya tidak operasi saja? Kasihan Minhyun menahan sakitnya. Ini bahkan sudah hampir 24 jam' Itu Seungwoo yang masuk ke kamar inap Minhyun dengan suaminya Daniel yang mengekor di belakang

'Tidak mau, Woo. Aku mau melahirkan normal. Aku masih kuat kok' Minhyun sekarang tengah memakan roti agar menambah staminanya untuk melahirkan nanti

'Nyoon, kau yang kuat ya. Aku tidak terbayang bagaimana sakitnya saat melahirkan si kembar nanti' Seongwoo mengusap pelan perutnya, kandungannya sudah memasuki usia 36 minggu kemarin, menurut perkiraan dokter Seongwoo bisa melahirkan kapan saja

'Ahhh, sshhhh. Shit. Kenapa ini sakit sekali?' Minhyun lagi-lagi merasakan kontraksi, kontraksinya sudah semakin dekat, sejak 2 jam yang lalu kontraksinya mengalami kemajuan

'Kontraksinya sudah berjarak sekitar 5 menit. Sabar ya, sayang. Sebentar lagi bayi kita lahir' Jonghyun menyemangati Minhyun yang sekarang pindah posisi ke atas ' _birthing ball'_ dan menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk membantu mempercepat kontraksi

Minhyun memeluk pinggang Jonghyun yang tengah berdiri dan suaminya itu mengelus rambutnya pelan. Seongwoo dan Daniel masih betah duduk di sofa kamar dan sesekali Seongwoo akan mengalihkan perhatian Minhyun dari kontraksi dengan melontarkan beberapa lawakan.

'Ahhh,' Tiba-tiba Minhyun merasakan air merembes melalui pahanya dan membasahi bola yang sedang didudukinya

'Nyoon, air ketuban mu sudah pecah. Jonghyun panggilkan Dongho, biar ia memeriksa Minhyun' Seongwoo sudah heboh berdiri dari kursinya dan membantu Jonghyun memindahkan Minhyun ke ranjangnya

'Sayang, biar aku saja yang membantu Minhyun' Daniel langsung mengambil alih membantu Minhyun

Saat Seongwoo kembali ke sofa, ia merasakan mulas yang luar biasa pada perutnya

'Niel, perutku mulas sekali' Seongwoo mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa dan mencengkram kuat pinggiran sofa pada saat kontraksi datang

'Hah? Apa? Sayang, kamu mau melahirkan juga?'

Dongho datang saat Daniel masih mengecek keadaan istrinya.

'Sepertinya kita bisa mulai proses persalinannya sebentar lagi. Bukaan Minhyun sudah hampir sempurna. Jangan mengedan sebelum proses melahirkan kita mulai ya, Minhyun' Dongho mulai memrintahkan perawat untuk membawa semua peralatan untuk membantu Minhyun melahirkan

'Dongho, bisa periksa istriku. Sepertinya ia merasakan kontraksi juga'

'Seongwoo berbaringlah. Aku akan mengecekmu' Seongwoo menaati permintaan Dongho dan dokter itu memeriksa perutnya

Setelahnya ia membuka celana Seongwoo dan medapati lendir bercampur darah pada celana Seongwoo

'Sepetinya si kembar ingin lebih cepat bertemu dengan Mommy dan Daddy nya' Dongho memerintahkan seorang perawat untuk memberikan selimut untuk menutupi bagian bawah Seongwoo

'Katakan kepada dokter Minki pasien kesayangannya akan melahirkan hari ini' perawat yang diperintahakan Dongho sudah menghubungi dokter Minki dan meminta perawat lain untuk membawa kursi roda

'Kalian benar-benar tidak ingin terpisah ya, sayang. Minhyun melahirkan hari ini, kau juga akan melahirkan hari ini. Kalian ini benar-benar' Daniel membantu Seongwoo untuk naik dan duduk diatas kursi roda

'Sepertinya si kembar ingin cepat-cepat bermain dengan bayinya Minhyun' Daniel sudah membawa Seongwoo ke arah ranjang Minhyun

'Nyoon, good luck. Mudah-mudahan bayi kita berdua lahir dengan selamat' Seongwoo kemudian menggenggam tangan Minhyun

'Good luck for you too, Woo'

Seongwoo kemudian dibawa keluar ruangan menuju ruang operasi.

'Hyun jangan lupa kabari kalau Minhyun sudah melahirkan, oke?' Daniel berteriak dari luar kamar Seongwoo, yang diteriaki kemudian membalas

'Kau juga, kabari kalau si kembar sudah lahir'

* * *

Orang tua Jonghyun dan Minhyun datang sesaat sebelum Minhyun akan memulai proses melahirkannya

'Ma, maafin Minhyun yang selalu bikin salah sama Mama' Minhyun menangis sesenggukan di pelukan ibunya

'Enggak sayang. Kamu jarang bikin Mama kesel kok' Mama Minhyun mengelus rambut putranya dan sesekali mengecup kening Minhyun

'Ini sakit sekali, Ma. Rasanya aku mau mati saja'

'Hush, jangan bilang begitu. Mama tahu putra mama kuat. Kau sudah tidak sabar kan bertemu dengan Jinyoung mu?' Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan

'Kau setuju dengan nama Jinyoung, sayang?' Jonghyun langsung menunjukkan ekspresi bahagianya

'Jinyoung nama yang bagus untuk putra kita. Aku… argghh' Untuk kesekian kalinya Minhyun kesakitan karena kontraksinya

'Baiklah, akan kita mulai proses melahirkannya. Bapak, ibu bisa tolong beri ruang untuk kami bekerja?' Permintaan Dongho disanggupi oleh orang tua Minhyun dan Jonghyun

Dongho memulai mengangkat kedua tungkai Minhyun dan menyangganya keatas ' _leg spreader'_ yang berada di sisi tempat tidur. Setelah membuka kaki Minhyun, Dongho dapat lebih mudah membantu Minhyun melahirkan.

'Aku akan memeriksa bukaanmu' Dongho memasukkan jarinya perlahan-lahan

'Oke, kau sudah dilatasi sempurna. Saat kau merasakan kontraksi mengejanlah sekuat tenagamu'

'Sayang aku tau kau bisa. Demi bayi kita, Jinyoung kita' Jonghyun menghapus keringat di dahi Minhyun dan mengecup keningnya pelan

'Argggg, sialan kau Jonghyun ini sakit sekali. Aku gak mau melahirkan, sakit' Minhyun melepaskan semua makian pada suaminya itu sambil mengejan sekuat tenaga

'Jonghyun, jangan dengarkan Minhyun. Dia tidak bermaksud mengatakannya' nasehat ibunya diiyakan oleh Jonghyun

'Nah, ayo sedikit lagi. Ejan lagi'

'Ahhhh, Jonghyun jangan berani menyentuhku lagi sehabis ini' Minhyun hampir mematahkan jemari Jonghyun yang digenggamnya, Jonghyun dibuat meringis karena tangannya benar-benar sakit

'Oke, ejan lagi ya, Minhyun. Lebih baik kau memfokuskan energy mu untuk mengejan daripada memaki-maki Jonghyun' Dongho memberikan nasihat sambil memantau pergerakan bayi Minhyun

'Bastard, I hate you so much Kim Jonghyun. I..' sebelum Minhyun melanjutkan makiannya Jonghyun sudah membungkamnya dengan bibirnya

'Sayang, dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Dongho. Mari fokuskan energimu untuk mengejan. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu terus tersiksa seperti ini' Omongan Jonghyun sedikit banyaknya menampar Minhyun. Sejak tadi ia mengumpati Jonghyun tapi Jonghyun masih peduli dengan kesakitannya

'Nnngghh,, ahhhhhh' kali ini Minhyun mengejan tanpa berteriak

'Aku sudah melihat kepalanya. Come on Minhyun a few push and you'll meet your baby' Minhyun menjadi lebih bersemangat saat tahu bayinya sudah hampir keluar

'Nnnggghhhhhhh.. aaahhh' dorongan terakhirnya berhasil membuat kepala si bayi keluar sempurna

'Oke, sekarang bagian tersulit. Kita akan mengeluarkan bahunya. One big push Minhyun'

Minhyun mencurahkan seluruh energinya yang tersisa untuk mengejan dan ia dapat merasakan bayinya meluncur keluar dari tubuhnya. Detik berikutnya ia dapat mendengar tangisan bayinya.

'Babe, you did it. Our Jinyoung, thanks for all your hard work, Mama. I love you' Jonghyun menciumi tangan Minhyun

'I love you too, Papa' Minhyun yang masih kelelahan hanya tersenyum membalas Jonghyun

'Bisakah kau kemari untuk memotong tali pusarnya, Jonghyun?' Jonghyun langsung menghampiri Dongho dan memotong tali pusar putranya

Jonghyun kembali ke sisi Minhyun, ia menyeka keringat di dahi istrinya dan menciumi keningnya. Tak lama perawat membawa bayi ke hadapan mereka. Jonghyun membuka kancing baju Minhyun agar putra mereka menerima _skin to skin_ dengan ibunya.

'Hyun, Jinyoung kita sudah lahir'

'Iya sayang, dia sangat tampan. Selamat datang ke dunia Jinyoung-ie. Papa dan Mama akan menjagamu selalu'

* * *

Minhyun sudah dipindahkan ke kamarnya. Minhyun dibuat sekamar dengan Seongwoo yang sudah melahirkan bayi kembarnya juga.

'Sepertinya anak-anak kita akan jadi teman baik juga setelah dewasa nanti' Seongwoo menatap Minhyun yang tengah memberikan susu pada Jinyoung

'Ya, akan sangat bagus jika itu terjadi. Jadi siapa nama mereka berdua?'

'Yang aku gendong dan lahir terlebih dahulu namanya Woojin dan yang Seongwoo gendong namanya Jihoon' Daniel berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Seongwoo untuk mengambil Jihoon yang telah selesai menyusu

'Kembar kalian laki-laki perempuan, Niel?' Jonghyun ikut duduk dekat ranjang Minhyun, sedari tadi ia memperhatikan bayi Ongniel

'Mereka berdua laki-laki. Memang Jihoon cantik sekali persis anak perempuan' Daniel tersenyum sangat lebar saat melihat Jihoon perlahan menguap, sepertinya ada yang mengantuk

'Jihoon pasti bakalan jadi primadona saat dia dewasa nanti' Guyonan Minhyun ditanggapi oleh tawa dari para orang tua itu

'Welcome to the new world, Kang Woojin, Kang Jihoon. Daddy and Mommy love you'


	3. Chapter 3 - JaehyungparkIan

**Birth Scene**

 **Pair: Jaehyungparkian, Ongniel**

 **Cast: Park Jaehyung (Jae), Kang Yonghyun (YoungK/Brian), Kang (Yoon) Dowoon, Park Sungjin, Park (Kim) Wonpil, Jamie Jimin**

 **Length: Oneshot**

 **Genre: M-preg**

 **Rate: T**

Brian menghabiskan waktu liburnya bermalas-malasan di sofa. Ia tengah menonton televisi sambil berbaring. Namun Jae mengganggu waktu bersantainya.

'Bri, geseran dikit' Jae kesusahan untuk mendudukkan tubuh beratnya di sofa depan televisinya

'Apaan sih, Jae? Ganggu aja' Brian bersungut-sungut tetapi tetap saja berpindah menjadi posisi duduk

'Pijitin gue. Pegel semua nih. Gue baru gangguin lu ini. Protes mulu deh' Jae menjulurkan kakinya ke atas paha Brian

'Heleh, manja amat sih. Nih pake kursi pijat biar bisa mijit ndiri' Jae mendecakkan lidahnya, ini yang kadang membuat ia kesal

'Gue bawa-bawa ini buntelan gede, kaki gue kram, punggung gue sakit n you didn't f**king care with me' Here we go again, Jae the 'drama Queen'

Brian hanya merotasi matanya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Jae yang terlalu mendramatisir keadaan.

'Ya elah, lu lebay banget deh ' 'Lu pikir gara-gara siapa coba gue hamil gini, mana ini anak lu mana gede banget lagi. Perasaan gue makan gak banyak-banyak tapi perut gue, liat nih. Gue berasa hamil anak kembar tau gak. And do you think who's at fault made me pregnant at the first place?' belum Brian menuntaskan perkataan nya Jae sudah membalasnya dengan rentetan komplain nya.

Kadang kalau Brian sedang dalam mode 'waras', ia sering berfikir betapa kasihannya Jae yang sudah lah kurus kering seperti itu membawa beban pula di perutnya. Jae yang hamil tidak terlalu berisi, hanya perutnya saja yang membesar. Berat badannya pun tidak meningkat drastis. Sebenarnya Brian ingin memanjakan Jae. Hanya saja mereka yang dulunya adalah sahabat dan terbiasa dengan 'bro zone', agaknya agak canggung bagi Brian untuk memanjakan pasangannya itu. Tapi kadang, yah syukurnya sekarang ini Brian sedang dalam mode waras.

'Ya udah, sini biar gue pijatin' Brian mengangkat kedua tungkai Jae dan meletakkannya di atas pahanya

'Ahh' lenguh lega keluar dari bibir tipis Jae, kakinya benar-benar pegal dan pijatan Brian mampu menghilangkan rasa pegal tersebut

'Stop your moan, Baby. You know that my bro down there is waking up' Brian masih memijat betis Jae tapi mencuri-curi kesempatan menuju pahanya

'Heh, mulut, tolong ya di jaga. Sungjin bilang baby D udah bisa denger walaupun masih di perut. So, please stop talking about the bed now and work your hand' Jae kemudian menepuk tangan Brian yang bergerilya di pahanya

'Halah biasa juga lu yang paling demen kita bahas ranjang. Ay, kamar yuk' Brian membujuk Jae dengan suaranya yang paling seduktif dan masih melancarkan aksinya menggerayangi setiap inci tubuh Jae yang bisa dicapainya

'Ahh, Bri, you know that I can't resist your touch right. Stop touching there, I'm horny. Put your d**k and do me hard, babe'

'Hey, you and your dirty mouth. Stop talking like that, hon. Baby D will hear you' Brian mengelus pelan perut Jae dan ia dapat merasakan bayi mereka merespon dengan tendangan

'Uh yeah, sorry Baby D. Maafkan Daddy ya, sayang. Ntar Daddy ajak om Sungjin kesini deh, biar kamu diajarin yang bener. Kalo sama Appa yang ada kamu diajarin macem-macem'

'Heleh, kayak lu ngajarin pernah bener aja. Dimana-mana itu yang hamil tu dipanggilnya mommy ato Eomma, nah ini malah nyuruh manggil daddy, gimana sih?' Nah pertengkaran tidak penting ini selalu terjadi di rumah tangga Jaehyungparkian

'Biarin dong, gue cowok ini. Daripada gue nyuruh Baby D manggil lu Mommy, hayo. Udah syukur lu dipanggil appa. Udah ah, gue gak mood buat ena-ena. Lu ndiri aja sana' Jae langsung beranjak bangun, pergi ke dapur menyeduh susu hamilnya

'Yah, ay. Jangan dong. Tega bener biarin gue main solo' Brian mendekati Jae yang sok sibuk dengan buah-buahan dihadapannya

'Bodo, lu rese'. Gue males, pegi sana ah, Bri' pintanya mendorong badan Brian untuk menjauhinya

Tapi Brian paham betul kalau hormon Jae itu tidak stabil, kalau dia bilang satu detik tidak mau, bisa saja detik berikutnya dia malah memohon-mohon. Dan Jae paling tidak bisa kalau dipancing untuk melakukan sex.

Brian awalnya memeluk Jae dari belakang, menciumi lehernya dan meninggalkan beberapa bekas disana. Jae jangan ditanya, ia melenguh sambil menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Brian. Katakanlah Jae itu plin plan, seperti yang Brian duga ia sudah terpancing. Tangan Brian mulai menjamah kedalam kemeja yang Jae pakai dan meraba setiap inci kulit Jae. Jae yang tidak tahan membalikkan badannya. Mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Brian dan mencuri kecupan pada bibir Brian.

'Heh, kok bentar amat?' Brian sudah ingin protes tetapi Jae langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kecupan kembali kali ini agak lebih lama, dan sebelum mereka memperpanjang ciuman mereka dengan beberapa lumatan Jae langsung menghentikannya dengan mendorong pelan bahun Brian

'Kamar, Bri. My legs can't stand for long, you know' Brian tentu saja peka, ia menuntun Jae ke kamar mereka

'Do me hard, Babe'

'With my pleasure' dan suara ooh-ahh-ooh-ahh terdengar dari kamar mereka berdua

* * *

Jae dan Brian sudah tepar ketiduran sehabis kegiatan sex mereka. Tetapi sejak tadi Jae sudah terbangun dan bergerak gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya sudah sejak kemarin malam ia sudah merasakan kontraksi dan ketidaknyamanan ini. Ia merasa baby D sudah sering berputar, dan sekarang ia bisa merasakan posisi kepala baby D di pinggulnya. Tetapi waktu dia bilang ke Brian, ia hanya menjawab mungkin cuma braxton hicks. Well, Jae memang sering merasakan Braxton hicks dan mereka sudah 2 kali ke rumah sakit gara-gara itu. Salahkan saja si 'drama queen' Jae yang tiba-tiba berteriak kesakitan dan setelah sampai dirumah sakit ternyata Baby D masih nyaman di perut daddy nya.

So, kali ini Jae akan menganggap ini braxton hicks. Tapi setelah menata kembali letak bantalnya supaya nyaman dan berganti posisi berkali-kali, Jae tidak juga bisa sakitnya malah makin terasa dan intensitasnya sudah lebih dekat dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Kali ini mungkin kontraksi sebenarnya, Jae harus membangunkan Brian dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

'Bri, bangun. Perut gue sakit. Sshhh, kayaknya ini beneran kontraksi deh' Jae mengguncang dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Brian, yang ditepuk malah berganti posisi tidur mengabaikan Jae

'Bri, gue kontraksi ini, beneran..Ah, sakit,, shhh' Jae mengusap-ngusap perutnya yang sakit sambil menendang Brian agar dia bangun

'Halah, paling Braxton hicks, jangan drama ah Jae. Ini jam 2 pagi, for god sakes, gue ngantuk' Brian kembali melanjutkan tidurnya

'Kang Younghyun, I'm getting contraction here and Baby D is on the way. Can you get a grip and be a good husband? I'm f**king going to deliver the baby in a minutes.. Ahhh' Jae benar-benar berteriak mencurahkan kefrustasiannya terhadap suaminya

'Hah? Apa? Lu beneran, Baby D mau lahir sekarang? Oh my god, what should I do?' Brian langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan mondar-mandir

Jae yang tau persis Brian tidak bisa diandalkan langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon orang yang lebih berguna saat ini. Nada dering ketiga orang yang ditelepon oleh Jae mengangkat teleponnya.

'Halo..' 'Jin… ahh.. Please, could you please come here? I'm getting aaahhh.. Contraction. And Brian didn't help much' Seungjin dapat mendengar nada frustasi Jae dan pasti ia sedang menahan isakannya saat ini

'Sebentar, kasi gue 5 menit, gue bakal kesana ama Wonpil' 'Thanks a lot Jin' ponsel langsung diputus Seungjin dan ia mengganti piyamanya dengan T-shirt dan jeans. Setelah mengganti bajunya ia pergi menuju kamar putranya yang berumur 5 tahun dan membangunkannya.

'Pil-ie, bangun sayang' Wonpil mengucek pelan matanya dan memaksa membuka matanya

'Ada apa, yah?' Sungjin kemudian membawa Wonpil untuk dicuci mukanya dan dipakaikan T-shirt dan kemeja baru

'Tau tidak, Baby D sepertinya akan datang hari ini. Pil-ie senang tidak?' Seungjin sudah selesai memakaikan pakaian pada Wonpil dan menggendong putranya keluar rumah menuju kediaman Jaehyungparkian

'Benarkah ayah, Baby D akan benar-benar main dengan Pil-ie? Tidak akan main didalam perut Uncle Jae lagi?' Wonpil melonjak pelan, tampak senang

'Yap, kalau cukup besar Baby D juga bisa Wonpil ajak main bola' Wonpil langsung berteriak senang, ia tidak sabar bertemu Baby D

Sungjin mengetuk pintu kediaman Jaehyungparkian dan ia bisa melihat Brian dengan pandangan memelas seperti tertulis 'help me' di seluruh wajahnya.

'Jae..' Seungjin berjalan menuju kamar pasangan itu dan melihat Jae sudah bercucuran keringat dan masih meringis menahan sakit

'Oh thanks god, Seungjin. Now, can you help me to out of this mess?' Jae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonpil yang ada di gendongan Seungjin

'Sweetheart, maaf ya gara-gara uncle kamu jadi terpaksa bangun' Jae mengusap rambut Wonpil yang sudah didudukkan Seungjin di ranjang, dimana Seungjin sibuk mengambil delivery bag yang sudah ia paksa Jae menyiapkannya di hari sebelumnya

'Gak papa kok uncle. Pil-ie mau liat Baby D. Jadi Pil-ie harus bangun. Iya kan, yah?' Seungjin merespon dengan tentu dan sekarang pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menyadarkan Brian dari lamunan tak berartinya

Sungjin sudah menyeret Brian yang masih sadar masuk ke kamar.

'Pil-ie, bisa duluan ke mobil dan tolong tunggu di dekat pintu, okay' Wonpil mengangguk mengiyakan perintah ayahnya dan langsung berlari ke luar rumah

'Jae, masih bisa jalan?' Sungjin membantu Jae berdiri dan mengisyaratkan Brian untuk menuju ke arah Jae juga

'Bisa, tapi sshhh pelan-pelan ya, Jin' Sungjin yang melihat Brian sudah berada disis Jae, meletakkan satu tangan Brian ke pinggang Jae dan menuntunnya perlahan

Sungjin juga membantu Jae dari sisi satunya, menuntun pria itu ke dalam mobil dan mendudukkannya dengan baik. Brian sudah siap untuk berpindah ke depan dan mengemudi namun Sungjin menahannya.

'Nope, lu duduk dibelakang tenangin Jae' Sungjin langsung menempatkan Wonpil ditempat duduk di depan dan memasang sabuk pengaman

'Ahhh, shit. It hurts so much.. Shhh' Jae mulai merasakan kontraksi kembali setelah 15 menit mereka berkendara

'Jae, jangan ngumpat. Lu bilang gak bagus buat Baby D. Nah sekarang lu ngumpat lagi. Aww' Brian langsung berteriak kesakitan saat Jae dengan brutal menjambak rambutnya

'Gue lagi kesakitan gini bukannya ditenangin malah dimarahin. Oh gosh, why do I decided to marry him?' Jae sesekali meringis saat merasakan kontraksi

'Because you can't resist me?' dan geplakan dari Jae langsung didapat Brian

'Ugh, shut up Brian' 'Jae, tarik napas dan buang trus ulangi deh, buat bantu nenangin lu dan ngurangin rasa sakitnya' Sungjin yang paling waras memberi wejangan dan Jae mencoba mengaplikasikannya. Ia memang pernah mengikuti kelas prenatal, tapi siapa yang tau kontraksi ini membuatnya hampir gila dan melupakan semua pelajaran yang didapatnya.

Jae sudah agak tenang, kontraksinya sudah lewat tapi dia masih harus bersiap-siap karena kontraksi berikutnya bisa datang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Mereka sudah hampir sampai di rumah sakit, aksi jambak-jambakan Jae dan Brian masih berlangsung bahkan selain jambak, Jae juga mencakar Brian.

'Ah, brutal banget sih lo. Sakit Jae, stop it' Brian mencoba menjauhkan tangan Jae dari rambutnya yang masih ditarik

'It's hurt so much like hell, Brian. And you don't care' Jae sudah akan melemparkan komplain yang lain saat Sungjin datang dan membawa Jae keatas kursi roda

'Tarik nafas yang dalam dan hembuskan Jae, ingat bisa bantu ngurangin sakitnya' Jae menurut saja pada Sungjin dan mereka pun sampai di post perawat

Sungjin sudah bersiap untuk membereskan urusan administrasi, tetapi tarikan dari tangan Jae di lengannya menghentikannya.

'Jin, bantu gue plis. Biar Brian aja yang ngurus adminnya' Jae berucap lemah sambil sedikit merintih

'Bri, tolong ya. Gue bawa Jae ke ruangan sama suster itu. Ntar lu nyusul, kay. Ayo Pil-ie kita temani uncle Jae' Sungjin mendorong kursi roda Jae mengikuti suster yang menuntun mereka

'Yang suaminya siapa sih? Gue apa Sungjin?' Brian yang benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Jae

* * *

Tidak lama kemudian Brian masuk ke kamar. Ia dapat melihat Jae mulai dipakaikan alat-alat aneh di sekeliling perutnya. Dan ia bisa mendengar detak jantung dari alat tersebut. Apa itu detak jantung Jae atau bayinya? Kenapa kencang sekali? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Hal itu berseliweran di benak Brian. Tapi tidak dikatakannya secara gamblang.

'Tuan, tolong support suaminya ya, ini anaknya yang kedua ya. Sudah jago berarti' suster yang telah selesai membereskan alat berbincang dengan Sungjin

3 orang diruangan itu sukses tercengang. Jae, Sungjin apalagi Brian sangat heran dengan suster yang sangat sok tau itu.

'Tapi suster, saya bukan suaminya. Suaminya yang itu' Sungjin menunjuk Brian

'Dan ini anak pertama saya, sus. Gak usah sok tau deh' Jae ikut sewot

'Ah, maafkan saya. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. dr. Jimin akan datang nanti pagi'

'Apa? Nanti pagi. I'm dying now, suster. Please, suruh Jimin kemari' Sungjin mencoba menenangkan Jae yang kalap di ranjangnya

'Tapi tuan Jaehyung, kontraksi anda masih jauh dan masih bukaan dua. Jadi bersabar dan tunggu dr. Jimin, ya?' Suster itu sudah akan meninggalkan ruangan namun ia menambahkan satu hal

'Tolong jangan biarkan tuan Jaehyung stress berlebihan dan tolong suaminya mensupport ya' suster itu kali ini berbicara ke arah Brian dan langsung kabur, malu sepertinya.

'I'm dead. Totally dead' Mulai lagi drama queen

'Bri, udah ngabarin ortu ama mertua lo belom?' Sungjin telaten mengusap punggung Jae yang berbaring menyamping

'Oh, belom. Bentar gue telepon'

'Halo, ma. Iya, Jae udah di rumah sakit. Kayaknya Baby D bakal lahir hari ini. Oh, bentar, aku kasiin teleponnya ke Jae. Jae, ini mama mau ngomong' Brian menyodorkan teleponnya ke telinga Jae

'Iya, ma. Sakit ma. Rasa perutnya kayak diperes-peres gitu. Mana punggung sama pinggul ku sakit banget'

'Hmm, iya. Bye, ma. Hati-hati ya sampai kesini' Jae menutup teleponnya

'Apa kata mama?' Brian mengusap peluh dikening Jae sembari mengambil ponselnya

'Mama bilang bakalan kesini dalam pake kereta pertama. Mama naik KTX dari busan sama papa juga. Bri, give a call to my Mom, please' Jae berusaha mengatur nafasnya saat kontraksi datang lagi

Brian mencari kontak ibu Jae dan saat menemukannya, dia langsung menelpon mertuanya.

'Hi, mom. Guess what? Jae is giving birth. Cucu mu otw. Kay, i'll give the phone to Jae'

'Mom, i'm going to have him really soon. I can feel him lowering and pushing my bottom. Ughhh, f**k i'm having the contraction again. Sorry, i can't help, it hurts so much mom. I don't know if I can handle the pain. Shhh, yeah, i'll go for c-sec. We already plan it for the next week but it seems that my baby ready to come today. I'm scared, Mom. Hmm, I will. Catch you up later. Bye Mommy, I love you' Ponsel sudah berada ditangan Brian, ternyata Mommy Park masih tersambung. Brian kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan mertuanya tersebut

'Yeah, Mom. He's been having contraction since 2. Nope, the doctor didn't come yet. She'll be here in the morning, I guess. 'Kay, see you later. Bye' Brian menutup ponselnya dan kembali mendekat ke ranjang Jae

'Mom sama Dad lagi siap-siap kesini. Katanya mereka bakal naik penerbangan paling cepet. Mungkin pas mereka datang Jae udah ngelahirin. Baby D kecepetan sih lahirnya, jadi Granny ama Granpa kan masih di Cali' Brian mengelus pelan perut Jae yang terus bergerak sejak tadi, Baby D didalam masih aktif bergerak mungkin mencari jalan lahir

* * *

Jae sudah lumayan tenang, Sungjin memaksanya untuk memakan roti yang dibeli Brian tadi. Jae awalnya menolak, karena demi tuhan ia mual sejadi-jadinya dan rasa sakit itu membuatnya kehilangan nafsunya sama sekali. Tetapi dengan bujukan Sungjin yang mengatakan dia butuh energi untuk melahirkan Baby D, Jae pun mencoba memakan rotinya.

'Ayo dimakan lagi rotinya, biar lu kuat pas ngelahirin' Brian masih memaksa Jae untuk menghabiskan rotinya sambil menyodorkan minuman jika sekali-kali Jae ingin minum

'Gak mau. Gue mual, Bri' Suara Jae terdengar sedikit frustasi

Sungjin disisinya cuma bisa mengisyaratkan Brian untuk tidak memaksa Jae. Wonpil sudah tertidur di sofa rumah sakit, Brian dan Sungjin duduk di masing-masing ranjang Jae. Brian memegang air minum dan mengusap peluh dikening Jae dan Sungjin mengusap pelan punggung Jae. Jae sempat tidur beberapa saat, kembali terbangun saat merasakan kontraksi. Begitu selanjutnya.

Matahari sudah menunjukkan sosoknya, dalam hati Jae selalu berdoa agar Jimin cepat datang.

'Sshhh, ini si Jamie mana sih, lama bener.. Ahh'

'Sabar, bentar lagi juga datang' pintu kamar Jae terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok dr. Jimin

'Hi there, Jae. Perkiraan lahiran kan masih minggu depan? Cepet banget bayinya mau keluar? Udah eneg kali ya dalam perut lu' Jimin langsung memeriksa kondisi Jae dan bayinya

'Bacot lu, Jim. Buruan ah, gue udah… ahhh, ughhh.. Gak kuat.. Kontraksinya sakit banget' Jae membuka dan menutup matanya berkali-kali, mencoba bernapas hihi fuu seperti yang diajari di kelas prenatal nya

'Buruan apa?' Jamie heran, dia sekarang mengangkat kedua tungkai Jae dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi bagian bawahnya

'C-sec, my god, Jimin. We've talking about this. I want a c-sec for my delivery, remember?' Jae menggenggam tangan Brian keras saat dia merasakan kembali kontraksi, yang digenggam berteriak kesakitan tanpa dipedulikan olehnya

'Oh, we can't do it, Jae. Prosedurnya, kalau bayi lu gak ada tanda-tanda mau keluar sampe minggu depan baru bisa c-sec. Lagian lu gak punya komplikasi apapun, dan bayinya sehat. Btw, you're progressing good, bayi lu udah diposisi yang bener. So, before noon, we'll deliver your baby. Sounds good?' Jimin membuang sarung tangan sekali pakainya dan menutup kembali selimut yang menutupi Jae

'Sounds terrible. Gue mana bisa nahan ampe ntar siang? Jamie, you need to make the baby out of me now' Jae menggenggam erat tangan Jimin dengan tatapan paling galaknya

'Awww, hang on, Jae. We can't push him out of you just like that. Bayi lu bentar lagi keluar kok. Just hang on. You're 8 cm dilated now. He'll be here in no time, trust me, 'kay. I'll be back in an hour or two. See ya later guys' Dengan santainya Jimin meninggalkan ruang rawat Jae

'Jamie, you wicked witch. How can you let me.. Ahhh,, shit. It hurts.. Jiminnnnnn'

'Jae, Jae, hey, jangan buang energi lu buat teriak-teriak. Dengar kata Jimin, bentar lagi juga lu lahiran. Yang sabar ya' Sungjin menarik Jae untuk berbaring di ranjangnya yang sudah ditinggikan. Brian disampingnya menyodorkan minuman pada Jae yang sudah pasti kehausan

'Ayah,,,' Wonpil sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek pelan matanya

'Sudah bangun jagoan ayah?' Sungjin lalu mengangkat Wonpil yang tadinya berada di sofa dan memangkunya untuk duduk di samping ranjang Jae

'Baby D belum lahir ya, yah?' Wonpil melihat sekeliling mencari bayi yang dinanti-nantikannya

'Belum sayang, Baby D masih betah main diperut uncle. Nih, coba deh. Masih betah kayaknya dianya muter-muter. Ahhh' Jae mendekatkan tangan Wonpil ke perutnya

'Baby D jangan nakal ya. Kasian uncle Jae kesakitan. Gak boleh nakal sama Bundanya, ayah bilang gitu. Ya kan yah?' Wonpil menatap Sungjin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sungjin

'See, Jae. Wonpil aja nganggap lu bundanya Baby D' Brian mulai lagi menggoda Jae

'Ughh, shut up Brian. I don't want to quarrel now… Shhhh,,, aaahhhh, it's coming again.. Ughhhh… shit.. Fuuuuu,, hhh,,, fuuu' Jae mencoba bernafas dengan tenang untuk mengurangi sakitnya

'Maaf ya, Jin. Pil-ie, jangan tiru uncle Jae ya, lupakan apa yang Pil-ie dengar barusan' Brian menampakkan wajah bersalah pada Sungjin

Tidak lama setelah Jimin keluar, pintu terbuka kembali, dan dari luar seorang wanita masuk.

'Jae sayang, gimana kontraksinya? Udah berapa jauh?' Mama Brian langsung memberondong Jae dengan banyak pertanyaan sesampainya beliau di kamar rawat

'Ma, satu-satu dong, mantunya lagi kesakitan gitu mana ditanyain macem-macem' Papa Brian menimpali tak habis pikir dengan istrinya yang tidak berhenti mengoceh dari Busan sampai rumah sakit

'Ah, maafin mama ya, sayang. Gimana Jae kontraksinya?' kali ini nada nya lebih lembut, Mama Brian juga mengusap peluh Jae dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi kening Jae

'Udah 5 menitan jaraknya, Ma. Dan makin lama makin sakit. Mereka udah ngasi epidural tadi subuh, tapi sekarang udah ilang. Jadi hhhh,, kontraksinya makin berasa' Mama Brian memeluk Jae dan mengusap bahunya, berusaha memberikan support semampunya

'Mama cuma bisa minta kamu tetap tenang, jangan stress dan bernapas dengan baik. Mama tau itu sakit banget Jae. Mama pernah ngelahirin 2 kali malah, dan kamu tau aja Brian dan Daniel itu gedenya gimana. Hamilnya susah, ngelahirinnya apalagi' Jae tertawa mendengar cerita mertuanya

'Tapi kan, plis ingat ini. Waktu kamu meluk bayi kamu buat pertama kali, kamu bakal lupa semua sakitnya. Apa itu quote yang kemaren Mama share, Bri?' Mama Brian menghadap anaknya meminta jawaban

'Labor is the only blind date where you know you're going to meet the love of your life'

'Nah itu, bagus kan quotesnya. Tapi bener kok, percaya deh sama Mama. Dulu habis ngelahirin Brian, Mama ogah hamil dan ngelahirin lagi. Waktu Mama hamil lagi Mama sempat frustasi dan gak mau ngomong sama Papa. Tapi waktu Mama liat lagi album kecilnya Brian, Mama jadi ingat seberapa senengnya Mama melihat malaikat Mama dan Papa. Jadi lahir deh Daniel. Intinya, kamu bisa Jae. Jadi semangat ya, sayang. Kita semua bakal support kamu. Bri,kamu terutama, kamu yang paling dibutuhin Jae sekarang'

* * *

Waktu sudah berlalu selama satu jam. Jae masih dicekoki oleh makanan oleh Mama Brian yang dia tolak dengan sopan. Akhirnya Mama Brian menyuapkan air gula supaya paling tidak Jae punya energi untuk melahirkan nantinya.

'Tuan Park Jaehyung, kita akan pindah ke ruang bersalin. dr. Jimin memerintahkan kami untuk membawa anda kesana' suster yang datang membawa kursi roda untuk dinaiki Jae

Mereka semua pun ikut ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar.

'Wah, ada kolam. Ayah, Pil-ie mau berenang..' Wonpil sudah akan berlari kedalam sebuah kolam plastik di tengah ruangan sebelum Wonpil menahannya

'Eh, itu bukan buat berenang, sayang. Itu untuk uncle Jae. Nanti pulang dari sini ayah ajak Pil-ie berenang, okay?' untungnya Wonpil anak yang penurut jadi ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan Ayahnya

'Ayo, tuan Jae. Tolong ganti dengan baju kaos ini ya?' Jae dibantu Brian pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengganti baju rumah sakitnya

Setelah selesai mereka berdua berjalan perlahan menuju kolam karet tersebut.

'Wih, ini water birth yang lagi tenar itu kan, sus? Nah kalo gini mah gak akan terlalu sakit. Eh, Jae sayang, liat nih, kalo ngelahirinnya disini mah gak akan terlalu sakit kok. Percaya deh sama Mama' Jae hanya tersenyum lemah, energinya hampir habis menghadapi kontraksi

'Sekarang tuan Jae masuk saja ke dalam air dan coba untuk rileks ya' Suster membantu Jae memasuki kolam tersebut dan ia mendudukkan dirinya

'Hhhh, oh gosh, this feels better' Jae mengusap pelan perutnya

'Sebentar lagi dr. Jimin kemari untuk mengecek. Saya tinggal dulu ya' Suster itu berlalu meninggalkan mereka

Jae bersandar pada kolam menutup matanya, mencoba merilekskan diri. Belum ada 2 menit ia menutup matanya kontraksi datang lagi.

'Arghhhh.. Hhh,, it's hurt.. Ughhhhh.. Hhhh…' Jae mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi kepala bersandar pada kolam dan Sungjin kembali memijat punggungnya

'Tahan Jae, you can do it okay'

'Ini sakit banget, Jin. Rasanya gue mau mati' Walaupun tidak tampak karena wajahnya tenggelam pada lipatan tangannya, semua tau kalau Jae sudah frustasi dari lirih suaranya

Entah apa yang memacunya Brian tiba-tiba saja keluar. Wajahnya tampak kesal. Mama Brian langsung menyusul putranya. Dia heran dengan Brian yang tiba-tiba keluar.

'Kamu mau kemana, Bri?'

'Keluar, Ma. Toh Jae gak butuh aku' Wajah Brian kentara menahan amarah

'Kamu kesel Jae lebih milih Sungjin buat nenangin dia?' Tepat sasaran mata sipit Brian membola seolah membenarkan perkataan ibunya

'Brian, sayang, Jae itu butuh support, dan Sungjin ngasi dia support yang dia butuh. Gimana gak dia apa-apa Sungjin? Brian, kamu tuh udah dewasa, bentar lagi udah jadi bapak, kok kelakuan masih kayak anak-anak sih. Jae itu lagi mati-matian ngelahirin bayi kalian. Kamu sebagai ayahnya kok gak mau support ibunya sih? Sekali-kali tanpa Jae minta baik-baikin deh Jae, romantis kek dikit. Ini dari temenan, pacaran ampe nikah sama aja. Gak ada mesra-mesranya. Heran mama. Kayak adekmu itu lo, gimana Seungwoo gak makin sayang coba' nasihat dari Mamanya sedikit banyak menampar Brian, dia sebenarnya ingin sekali memanjakan Jae. Tapi karena gengsi, ya sudahlah.

'Ayo, masuk. Tunjukin siapa suami Jae sebenarnya. Mama gak mau nanti bayimu ngiranya papa nya itu Sungjin ntar' Mama Brian menepuk keras punggung anaknya

'Iya ma, elah' Brian mengelus punggungnya sembari masuk ke ruang bersalin

Brian mendekati Jae dan mengisyaratkan Sungjin untuk mengambil alih tugas memijat punggung Jae. Jae yang sudah sedikit tenang mendongak menatap Brian yang mengusap pelan rambutnya.

'Bri, lu darimana?' Jae berucap lemah.

Brian terkejut, walaupun Jae tengah menghadapi kontraksinya ia tetap memperhatikan Brian

'Huh, toilet. Gue kebelet' Tanganya kemudian mengusap peluh diwajah Jae dengan handuk kecil

'Tapi kan ada toilet disini, kenapa mesti keluar?' Jae seperti sudah lupa sama sekali dengan rasa sakitnya, dia memiringkan kepalanya bertanya

Brian memekik dalam hati. Efek kontraksi bisa membuat Jae semakin jinak, luar biasa.

'Udahlah gak usah dipikirin. Masih sakit?' Brian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh perut Jae yang tertutupi kaos

'Baby D, be a nice boy, kay. Bentar lagi kamu bakal ketemu appa ama daddy. Bersabarlah sedikit ya?' Seolah menaati perintah Brian bayi mereka menggeliat pelan

'Katanya iya' Jae berucap pelan

'Hah? Apanya yang iya?' Brian keheranan dengan pernyataan Jae barusan

'He said yes appa, I'll be a good boy' Jae menirukan suara khas anak kecil sewaktu menjawab

'Oh my god, you're so f**king cute Jae' Brian menciumi wajah Jae sangking gemasnya

'Brian, stop it' walaupun meminta untuk berhenti, senyum di bibir Jae berkata lain. Dia tampak sangat menikmati perlakuan sayang Brian yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan

'Ahhhh'

'Kenapa sayang? Kontraksi lagi?' Brian memijat kembali punggung Jae

'My water broke. Oh gosh' Air ketuban Jae merembes mengotori air kolam dengan cairan berwarna putih dan sedikit darah

'Brian, it's really hurt. My belly, pelvis, back and even my bottom is hurting like hell' kali ini Brian memeluk Jae dan menyandarkannya ke bahu Brian

'I know, hon. Please, bear a little bit, okay. We'll meet our baby soon. You can do it Jae'

'Mmmmhhhh, hhhhh… ahhhhh. I'll try.. Hhhh.. please stay with me' Jae mencengkram kaus Brian dan tangan satunya sudah digenggam erat oleh Brian

Tidak lama setelahnya Jimin datang. Ia langsung memeriksa Jae.

'Okay, you're completely dilated Jae. It's showtime' Jimin langsung mengarahkan para suster untuk bersiap

'Hah? Maksudnya?' Jae masih tidak mengerti saat Jimin sudah melebarkan kakinya dan memasukkan benda aneh ke jalur lahirnya

'It's time for you to gives birth Jaehyung, now if you feel the contraction push the baby out as hard as you can, okay' Jamie memasukkan jarinya dan memeriksa posisi bayi Jae

'Kalau gitu, gue ama Wonpil keluar dulu ya. Mau ngajak Wonpil sarapan juga. Ntar kita balik' Sungjin menggandeng tangan putranya menuju kafetaria

'Jin, makasi banget, udah bantuin kita' Brian menyahut sedikit kuat

'Sure'

Brian sudah memposisikan dirinya dibelakang Jae, satu tangannya dipegang erat oleh Jae dan tangan yang bebas digunakannya untuk mengusap pelan kepala Jae yang bersandar di dadanya.

'Ahh, the contraction is here'

'Now push, come on Jae. He is on the way to meet you' Jimin masih memantau progres pergerakan bayi Jae

'You can do it Jae' Brian menghapus keringat pada wajah Jae setelah dia selesai mengejan

'It hurts so much Bri. My hole is burning' Tersirat nada frustasi dari suara Jae

'Aku tau, tahan sedikit lagi ya' Brian mengecup bibir Jae singkat untuk menyalurkan energinya

'I love you, hon'

'Love you too Bri. Ahhhh, it's cominggg'

'Now push' Sekali lagi Jimin memerintahkan Jae untuk mengejan

'Mpphhhhh,,, hhhhhh ahhhhh' Jae kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Brian

'You're doing great, hon. I'm proud of you' Brian mencium pipi Jae dan tangannya sibuk menghapus peluh di kening Jae

'Eunghhhhhhhh,,, hhhhh,,' kontraksi datang lagi dan Jae berusaha keras mengejan

'Bare down a little bit more and push'

'Good job, Jae. I can see the head' Jimin berteriak senang

'You see, Jimin udah lihat kepalanya. Bentar lagi kita bisa gendong baby D, Jae' Jae mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Brian

Jae memberikan sinyal ke Jimin saat ia merasakan kontraksi kembali. Dia mencoba mengejan sekuat tenaga, tapi bayinya tidak terlalu bergerak

'Ughhhh,, hahhhhh. He is not coming out. I'm tired. I can't, Brian, I can't. It hurts so much' Jae sudah hampir menyerah, suaranya lemah dan kepalanya benar-benar lunglai ke atas dada Brian

'Jae, sayang. Dengerin Mama, kamu kuat, ayo dikit lagi. Sayang, Mama tau itu sakit banget, tahan dikit ya sayang. Bentar lagi kamu bakal ketemu bayi kamu ya' Mama Brian mendekat ke Jae dan menggenggam tangan Jae memberi support

'I love you, Jae. I know you can do it. Come one, Honey. You did great. We'll meet Baby D soon' Brian menciumi wajah Jae

'Dowoon. Aku setuju ama nama itu. You can call him, Dowoon' Jae tersenyum pada Brian, senyum terbentuk pada bibir Brian

'We'll meet our Dowoon soon, Hon. You can do it'

Seperti dapat suntikan tenaga Jae mengejan sekuat tenaga. Tidak sia-sia usahanya, bayinya mulai menampakkan sosoknya.

'Nice job, Jae. I can see the head, it's almost out. Okay take a break for a while' Jae menghembuskan nafasnya sesaat

'Kontraksi selanjutnya give me a really big push okay, Jae. Ready?' Jae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi Jimin

'Ughh, it's coming.. Arrgghhh,, mmmmhhhh' Seketika Jae merasakan sesuatu melesak keluar dari holenya

'Good job, Jae. The head is out, one more to go'

'Mmmhhh,,, hhhhhh… ' Jae mengejan sekuat tenaga untuk yang terakhir ini, dan dia merasakan bahu dari putranya melesak keluar

'You did a good job, Jae. He is here, your baby is here' Bayi mereka meluncur ke air dan Jimin mengangkatnya

Saat keluar dari air, bayi Dowoon menangis pelan sambil di bersihkan wajahnya dari placenta dan darah oleh Jimin. Setelah dikira ia sudah bernafas dengan baik, bayi itu diberikan ke dada Jae.

'Buka kaos lu, biarin bayi nya ngerasain skin to skin Jae. Btw, congrats a healthy baby boy' Jimin menyerahkan bayi Dowoon pada Jae yang sudah melepas kaosnya

'Oh gosh, this is you baby D. You're so tiny yet I feel like i'm pushing a watermelon out of my nose. Hello, sweetheart, it's Daddy and he is your appa. Brian, say Hi to our Dowoon' Jae tersenyum sangat lebar dan air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya.

Seumur-umur Brian mengenal Jae ia tidak pernah menangis. Tidak saat sahabatnya meninggal, saat kelulusan, saat Jae tertimpa kecelakaan parah yang mematahkan tulang lengannya, bahkan tidak ada tangis bahagia waktu mereka menikah dan pertama kali mereka tahu bahwa Jae sedang hamil. Ia hanya menunjukkan ekspresi sedih saat mendapat kemalangan dan hanya tersenyum atau tertawa saat bahagia. Tak ada tangis kebahagiaan ataupun tangis kesedihan. Tapi tidak berlaku hari ini, saat melihat bayinya yang menangis di lengannya air mata itu mengalir mulus di pipinya.

'Hello sweetie, I'm your appa. Welcome to the world, Dowoon. We love you' Brian menggenggam tangan putranya

'Selamat ya, sayang. Mama sama papa bener-bener bangga ama kalian. Halo Dowoon-ie, ini nenek sama kakek' Mama dan Papa Brian tak kalah senangnya dan ikut mendekat ke arah cucunya

'Brian, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?' Brian mengangguk dan memotong tali pusar yang menghubungkan Jae dan putranya

'Nah sekarang Jae, push a lil bit i'll take out your placenta, okay' Jimin menekan perut Jae dan mengeluarkan plasentanya

'We're done. Jae akan pindah ke ruang rawat dan kami bakal mandiin dan kasi baju buat bayi Dowoon. Bayi nya ikut suster dulu ya' Jimin mengambil bayi Dowoon dari tangan Jae, sebenarnya Jae agak tidak rela. Tapi dia tidak ingin bayinya kedinginan

* * *

Jae sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawatnya kembali. Brian disampingnya mengusap pelan rambut Jae menidurkannya. Dia tau Jae pasti sangat kecapean sehabis melahirkan.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan seorang laki-laki dengan bayi digendongannya masuk.

'Hyung, lu kok gak ngabarin kita kalo Jae-hyung ngelahirin?' nah itu Daniel yang sedang membawa Jihoon digendongannya

2 orang dewasa dengan bayi dan anak kecil juga masuk. Seongwoo dan Sungjin yang membawa Woojin dan Wonpil ikut masuk.

Suara Daniel yang besar membangunkan Jae. Ia mengerjapkan matanya

'Jae, lu bangun? Daniel, lu brisik banget deh, liat nih Jae jadi bangun kan' Brian sudah akan marah-marah lagi ke adiknya sebelum Jae menggenggam tangannya dan menenangkannya seolah berkata tidak apa

'Hi, kakak ipar. Kok gak ngabari kita sih lu lahiran? Woojin ama Jihoon mau liat sepupu nya juga tuh, ya kan sayang' Jihoon yang digendongan Daniel langsung melonjak-lonjak senang

'Hun.. yat.. pu.. dy' ucapnya patah-patah khas bayi

'Aw, pinternya ponakan uncle' Jae mencubiti gemas pipi Jihoon yang sudah didudukkan Daniel di ranjang Jae

'Ngomong-ngomong lu kok bisa disini, Niel? Barengan Sungjin lagi?' Brian mengambil alih Woojin yang digendong Seongwoo dan bermain dengan keponakannya itu

'Hari ini jadwal kontrol rutin si kembar, hyung. Sewaktu kita udah selesai, kita ketemu Sungjin-hyung. Waktu kita nanya, katanya Jae-hyung lagi ngelahirin' Seongwoo sudah berpindah posisi duduk disebelah Jae

'Tega lu, hyung. Adek sendiri gak dikabarin. Mama ama papa lagi, kompakan gak ngasi tau gue ama Seongwoo' Daniel pura-pura merajuk

'Yang penting kan kalian udah tau sekarang. Udah lah Niel, jangan kayak anak-anak gitu. Gak cocok ama badan tau' Mama Brian sudah berada disisi Daniel bermain-main dengan cucunya

'Ayah, uncle Jae udah melahirkan?' Pertanyaan Wonpil diangguki oleh Sungjin

'Dimana baby nya?' Wonpil bertanya pada ayahnya saat tidak melihat adanya bayi

'Oh ya, hyung. Dimana baby D?' Seongwoo bermain cilukba dengan Woojin yang berada di gendongan Brian

'Sebentar lagi mungkin datang, suster tadi bilang sehabis dibersihin dan disusuin bakal dibawa kesini kok' Brian masih gemas dengan Woojin, ia mencubiti pipi keponakan nya itu.

'Gimana kondisimu, hyung?' Seongwoo sudah beralih berdiri disamping ranjang Jae

'Buruk, hole ku sakit sekali dan juga aku capek. Totally exhausted having all that contraction and giving birth. The baby were so big. Gue rasanya kayak abis ngeluarin semangka dari idung..' kata-kata Jae menggantung

'But it's all worth it. Waktu liat dia dipelukan gue, i feel blessed. Tuhan ngirimin gue salah satu malaikatnya. Gue bener-bener happy dan gak tau mau ngomong apa' senyum merekah di wajah Jae, semua diruangan ikut tersenyum ikut bahagia dengan Jae dan Brian

'Aku tau banget rasanya, hyung. Waktu aku denger suara tangisan Woojin pertama kali, aku rasanya pengen lompat terus tereak-tereak kesenengan' Seongwoo menyengir waktu teringat saat kelahiran Woojin

'Untung waktu aku udah mau bangun, Daniel langsung ngingetin klo perut aku masih dibelek n Jihoon juga belom keluar. Jadi gak jadi deh loncat-loncatnya' Jae agak kaget dengan kelakuan ipar nya ini. Dia kira Seongwoo itu agak beres, tidak tahunya dia sama gesreknya dengan suaminya.

Tidak lama kemudian, suster membawa bayi Jae dan Brian ke dalam ruang rawat. Suster itu memberikan bayinya ke pelukan Jae.

'Hi, sweetheart' Jae mengusap pelan wajah putranya dengan telunjuknya. Bayinya menguap sedikit, sepertinya ia mengantuk

'Baby D… Ayah, Pil-ie mau liat baby' Wonpil memekik senang dan menarik-narik Sungjin untuk membantunya menaikkan dirinya ke ranjang Jae

'Btw, namanya siapa, hyung?' Daniel sudah menggendong Jihoon kembali

'Dowoon, Kang Dowoon. Ya kan, Jae?' Jawaban Brian disambut dengan anggukan oleh Jae

'Halo, baby Dowoon. Ini Pil-ie hyung. Nanti kalo Dowoon main sama hyung ya?' Wonpil menatap bayi itu dengan pandangan berbinar

'Oke, Pil-ie hyung' Jae menjawab pertanyaan Wonpil dengan suara anak-anak seolah-olah bayi nya yang menjawab

'Ayah, baby Dowoon imut banget. Wonpil mau punya adik, yah, boleh kan?' Sungjin dilema, bagaimana cara menuruti keinginan putranya.

 **END**


	4. Chapter 4 Hyunlix

**Birth Scene**

 **Pair: Hyunlix, Chanmin**

 **Cast: Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan, Kim Sungmin, Han Jisung**

 **Length: Oneshot**

 **Genre: M-preg**

 **Rate: T**

Hyunjin tahu bahwa yang dia lakukan salah. Dia hanya tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum Felix saat memberitahu bahwa ia hamil lagi. Sebagai suami dan dokter, Hyunjin sangat paham kondisi kandungan Felix yang lemah. Beberapa tahun lalu, Felix sempat mengandung hingga bulan ke-6 dan berakhir keguguran. Selama mengandung kandungan Felix kerap bermasalah dan akhirnya mereka harus merelakan bayi pertama mereka lahir prematur dan meninggal beberapa jam kemudian. Setelah itu Felix menderita depresi berat karena kesedihan, untungnya depresi yang dialami Felix tidaklah berat sehingga ia bisa cepat sembuh. Sejak saat itu ia bertekad untuk tidak menyinggung apapun tentang bayi.

Tetapi beberapa bulan lalu Hyunjin dikagetkan dengan cerahnya senyum Felix saat menyambutnya pulang dari rumah sakit.

'Jinie, congrats, you'll be a daddy for the next 7 months' Felix langsung mendekap nya kuat

Reaksi Hyunjin saat itu adalah terdiam. Di satu sisi ia bahagia, seorang bayi yang mereka harapkan untuk meramaikan rumah akhirnya datang. Disisi lain, ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Felix. Kehamilan Felix yang sebelumnya sangat menyiksa dan ia tidak tega melihat Felix menderita lagi. Hyunjin pun tidak siap kehilangan kembali jika ada sesuatu terjadi diluar kendali.

'Jin, kamu tidak suka aku hamil?' Wajah Felix tampak sangat sedih

Rasanya Hyunjin ingin menampar wajahnya karena membiarkan istrinya bersedih.

'Tidak, sayang. Aku hanya.. terkejut? Such a pleasant surprise. Kamu sudah ada disini selama 2 bulan ya? Maafkan Papa dan Mama yang tidak menyadari kehadiranmu ya' Ia mengusap pelan perut Felix yang baru ia sadari sedikit membuncit dan menciumnya sekilas

'Terima kasih sudah memberikan kejutan untukku sayang' Hyunjin kemudian mengecup bibir Felix singkat dan membawanya kepelukan

Di dalam hatinya Hyunjin berdoa semoga tak akan terjadi apa-apa dan Felix bisa melahirkan dengan selamat.

* * *

Hal ini belum pernah terlintas bahkan dalam mimpi Hyunjin sama sekali. Istrinya demam sejak 2 hari ini. Felix sudah bedrest di rumah sakit dan Hyunjin selalu mengunjunginya disela-sela jadwal jaga nya.

'Sayang, gimana? Masih pusing?' Hyunjin duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Felix

'Sudah gak kok, Jin' Felix menikmati usapan tangan Hyunjin pada surainya. Hyunjin kemudian mengeluarkan stetoskopnya dan memeriksa Felix. Meskipun Hyunjin bukanlah dokter Felix, ia ingin memastikan kesayangannya ini baik-baik saja.

'Panas kamu udah turun tapi kamu masih demam. Baby gimana?' tangannya berpindah mengusap sayang perut buncit felix yang tertutupi gaun rumah sakit,

'Baby baik kan ya sama Mama? We're okay, Papa' Felix menirukan suara khas anak-anak dan mengikuti mengusap pelannya baby bump nya bersama Hyunjin, tendangan pelan terasa dibawah jari mereka. Hyunjin tersenyum pada Felix, bayi mereka sepertinya ingin memberi tahu kalau ia baik-baik saja.

'Habis ini tiduran lagi ya, vitaminnya sudah dihabiskan, kan?' Felix mengangguk sebagai balasan

'Aku pergi jaga dulu ya, nanti aku mampir lagi' Hyunjin mengecup kening dan perut Felix

'Yang semangat ya kerjanya, Jin' Felix berusaha tersenyum, walaupun jadinya sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang masih pucat

'Kalau ada apa-apa langsung panggil aku atau perawat, okay?' Hyunjin mengusapkan pelan jarinya di pipi Felix

'Iya, aku mengerti. Sampai nanti, Jinie'

* * *

Malam itu perasaan Hyunjin tidak tenang. Ia susah berkonsentrasi melakukan kunjungan rutin pasiennya. Untung saja tidak ada tindakan medis yang harus dilakukannya. Sejak tadi ia memikirkan Felix. Ditengah lamunan nya, ponsel rumah sakit di kantong bajunya bergetar.

'Halo, dengan dr. Hwang disini. Ada apa?' salam dari Hyunjin langsung disambut dengan nada panik dari seorang yang menelpon

'dr. Hwang, istri anda pingsan saat menghadapi kontraksinya. Bisakah anda kemari?' Hyunjin langsung menutup ponselnya dan berlari sekuat mungkin ke kamar Felix

Sudah ada dr. Bang, rekan Hyunjin dan juga dokter kandungan Felix disana. Ia sedang memeriksa Felix.

'Ada apa? Kenapa Felix bisa pingsan? Suster yang menelepon ku memberitahu kalau Felix mengalami kontraksi. Apa ia akan segera melahirkan?' Hyunjin mendekati ranjang Felix, mengusap keringat yang sudah menumpuk di dahi istrinya itu

'Sepertinya kontraksi nya sudah terjadi sejak kemarin malam. Tapi Felix tidak memberitahu, jadi ku kira ia hanya merasa tidak nyaman karena demamnya. Namun..' dr. Bang memperhatikan garis-garis tidak beraturan pada mesin _CTG (cardiotocography)_. 'Sepertinya kontraksi Felix sudah lumayan dekat. Jaraknya sekitar 20 menit sekali'

dr. Bang kemudian menyingkap gaun rumah sakit Felix untuk mengecek bukaanya.

'Wah, sudah bukaan 5. Bayi kalian mungkin akan lahir subuh ini' dr. Bang membuka sarung tangannya yang berdarah setelah mengecek pembukaan Felix

Felix mulai gelisah dalam tidurnya sejak dr. Bang mengeceknya. Setelah dr. Bang selesai ia perlahan membuka matanya.

'Sayang, masih sakit? Gimana kontraksinya? Kenapa gak bilang kamu udah ngerasain kontraksi?' pertanyaan berondong Hyunjin dibalas dengan senyuman Felix

'Belum parah kok, Jin. Aku masih bisa tahan. Lagian aku gak mau bikin kamu khawatir. Beneran deh aku gak apa-apa' Hyunjin yang masih panik menggenggam tangan Felix

'Kamu gak ngomong dan tiba-tiba pingsan ini malah bikin aku lebih khawatir, Lix' Felix sedikit terkejut saat Hyunjin sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya

Air mata sedikit terbentuk di mata Felix, Hyunjin yang sadar kalau nada bicaranya sedikit menyakiti Felix langsung memeluk istrinya itu.

'Sayang, maaf. Aku gak ada maksud marah sama kamu. Aku cuma merasa gak becus jadi suami. Aku gak sadar kalau kamu udah kesakitan dari tadi' Ia menjauhkan pelukannya dari Felix kemudian menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi Felix

'Maaf ya' sebelum Hyunjin sempat mengatakan apa-apa rengekan Felix sudah terdengar

'Perutku sakit banget, Jin. Aku kira cuma kontraksi palsu. Dari kemarin aku cerita ama kak Chan katanya cuma Braxton Hicks jadi aku gak kasih tau. Tapi gak taunya makin lama makin sakit dan kepalaku juga tambah sakit. Tiba-tiba aja tadi semua hitam' air mata Felix mengalir selagi ia merengek ke suaminya

Hyunjin masih memeluknya menenangkan istrinya dan mengelus pinggangnya.

'Maaf ya sayang, aku gak bisa bikin sakitnya berkurang. Maafin aku' Hyunjin merasa tidak becus jadi suami, disaat istrinya menderita seperti ini ia malah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa

'Kak Chan, aku gak yakin Felix bisa kuat melahirkan normal. Bisa gak caesar aja? Aku gak kuat lihat Felix gini. Demi tuhan dia masih sakit dan aku gak yakin ia bakal kuat melakukan persalinan normal' Hyunjin hampir frustasi dan melimpahkan kemarahannya pada dr. Bang

'Jin, kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini. Rahim Felix lemah, kalau kita paksa caesar, aku takut dia akan mengalami _haemorrhage_ (pendarahan) parah' jelas dr. Bang, Hyunjin mengusap kasar wajahnya

'Sayang, look at me, please' Felix menarik tangan Hyunjin dan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Hyunjin memaksa Hyunjin menatap wajahnya yang pucat. 'Aku kuat, aku pasti bisa melahirkan baby. Kamu percaya kan padaku? Please, stay with me and support me, okay. Everything will be alright. Hmm' Hyunjin ingin berteriak memaki dirinya, Felix lebih kuat dari dia bahkan berusaha menenangkan Hyunjin

'Lix, I love you so much. Thanks for doing this. Maaf gara-gara aku kamu harus menderita seperti ini' Hyunjin masih memeluk Felix erat, air matanya pun ikut meleleh melihat kondisi istrinya seperti ini

Hyunjin mengurai pelukan mereka. Kemudian menatap Felix.

'Sayang, seperti kata kak Chan, kamu bakal melahirkan subuh ini. Lixie, we can do it, right?' Hyunjin menatap lembut mata Felix, yang ditatap mengusap pelan wajahnya dan tersenyum menenangkan

'We can do it together, Jin. Believe me' Hyunjin kemudian mencium kening Felix dan membisikkan 'I love you' berkali-kali di telinga istrinya

* * *

Hyunjin masih sibuk mengompres Felix untuk menurunkan panasnya dan sesekali ia akan menyuruh Felix untuk makan atau minum. Orang tua Felix masih di Australia dan mereka tidak akan sampai hingga esok hari, sedangkan orangtua Hyunjin sedang berada di Los Angeles untuk konferensi, jadilah hanya Hyunjin dan Felix berdua di rumah sakit. Hyunjin mengusap pelan tangan Felix digenggamannya, sesekali Felix akan merintih saat merasakan kontraksi. Pintu diketuk pelan dan terbuka menampilkan wajah Seungmin.

'Aku dengar dari kak Chan, Felix akan melahirkan jadi aku datang dengan Jisung' Seungmin membawa sekeranjang buah diikuti Jisung di belakangnya yang langsung menghambur menuju Felix

'Felie gak apa-apa? Yang sakit mana? Kasi tau ama Jisungie' Jisung langsung memonopoli Felix dari Hyunjin dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Felix

'Jisungie, kepala Felie pusing, terus perut Felie sakit banget dari tadi pagi. Kata Jinie ama Kak Chan, baby nya mau keluar' Felix sudah merengek kepada kembaran gagalnya

Kalau tidak dalam masa-masa kritis begini Hyunjin pasti akan merajuk pada Felix. Felix itu sedikit manja, dia bahkan bertambah manja pada Hyunjin sejak mereka pacaran hingga menikah. Tetapi semenjak kehilangan bayi mereka beberapa tahun lalu, Felix menjadi jarang mengeluh dan lebih dewasa. Felix masih akan tetap menempel pada Hyunjin kapanpun dan dimanapun, tetapi Felix tidak akan mengatakan jika ia bersedih ataupun sedang sakit. Ia akan tersenyum pada suaminya itu dan menenangkan Hyunjin. Sedangkan pada Jisung, ia akan menceritakan semua yang ia rasakan. Hyunjin cemburu kalau mau tahu. Tapi untuk saat ini Hyunjin tidak boleh mengedepankan rasa cemburunya.

'Baby, hi. Ini Jisungie. Katanya baby udah bosen ya diperut mama. Udah pengen ketemu Jisungie ya?' Jisung mengusap perut Felix pelan sambil bercakap-cakap dengan bayinya

Felix merekahkan senyumnya atas kelakuan Jisung yang masih asyik berbicara dengan bayinya. Hati Hyunjin menghangat melihat senyum tulus Felix. Jisung memang benar-benar pandai merebut hati Felix.

Felix sedikit meringis ketika kontraksi terjadi dan bayinya bergerak aktif. 'Sepertinya baby suka sekali dengan Jisungie. Dari tadi dia bergerak terus' Meski meringis senyum masih terus terpatri di wajah pucat Felix

'Tentu saja. Aku akan jadi samchon favoritnya nanti' Jisung berucap bangga sambil tersenyum sangat lebar

'Daripada samchon kau lebih cocok dipanggil aunty. Mana ada samchon yang kerjanya bersolek dan bermanja-manja' Sungmin yang sejak tadi mengupas buah untuk Felix menggoda Jisung

'Jangan dengarkan aunty Sungmin ya, baby. Dia hanya sirik'

'YA!' Sungmin kemudian memukul pelan kepala Jisung. Tingkah keduanya dihadiahi tawa dari Felix dan Hyunjin.

* * *

Felix masih menghadapi kontraksinya yang jaraknya semakin singkat dan intens. Jisung tidak pernah letih memberi guyonan ringan untuk mendistraksi rasa sakit Felix, Sungmin masih setia memaksa Felix memakan buah dan Hyunjin memijat punggung dan mengelap keringat Felix.

Pintu ruang inap Felix terbuka dan seorang suster masuk membawa satu wadah dengan suntik.

'dr. Hwang, saya akan menyuntikkan _epidural_ '

'Tentu, silahkan' Sungmin dan Jisung menyingkir sesaat untuk memudahkan akses suster itu ke ranjang Felix

'Tuan Felix, ini akan sedikit sakit. Tahan sedikit ya' punggung Felix sudah terekspos ke arah suster dan badannya berhadapan dengan Hyunjin

Saat jarum itu menusuk kulit Felix, Felix menggenggam erat tangan Hyunjin dan wajahnya terlihat meringis menahan sakit. Hyunjin mengusap pelan kepala Felix dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi matanya.

'dr. Bang akan mengecek keadaan Tuan Felix sekitar 1 jam lagi. Kalau begitu saya permisi' Suster itu kemudian berlalu dari hadapan mereka

'You're stong, Lixie. I know you are' Hyunjin mengecup wajah Felix sambil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Felix tidak akan apa-apa, Felix hanya bisa mengangguk pelan

'Felie, coba tidur ya, biar ada tenaga buat ngelahirin nanti' Jisung ikut-ikutan berdiri disebelah Felix

'Iya, Lix. Selagi epiduralnya bekerja kamu istirahat aja ya' Sungmin ikut menimpali dari sofa tak jauh dari ranjang Felix

'Iya, sayang. Tidur bentar ya. Kamu pasti capek kan?' Hyunjin membelai pelan kepala Felix dan Felix pun mulai tertidur

* * *

Saat dr. Bang datang, Felix masih tertidur sangat lelap. Ia tidak tega membangunkan adiknya itu dan memilih untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Hyunjin, Sungmin dan Jisung.

'Felix kasian banget kak, daritadi ngeringis sakit. Aku tau kalau dia sendirian pasti udah nangis' Sungmin yang sangat jarang mellow ini sepertinya tidak tega dengan Felix hingga ikut-ikutan bersedih

'Aku tau, Sungminie. Tapi kita gak ada pilihan selain membantu Felix melahirkan normal. Resiko melahirkan secara caesar itu lebih besar dan aku gak mau hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi ke adikku' Chan telah mengusap rambut Sungmin yang telah memeluk lengan dan bersandar padanya.

Hyunjin tetap diam menatap Felix yang masih tertidur, sesekali mencium wajah istrinya dan mengelus pelan rambutnya. Ia berharap sapuan di kepala Felix akan menenangkan istrinya itu. Wajah Hyunjin sangat sendu seperti orang yang tidak semangat hidup.

'Felix pasti kuat, Jin. Walaupun Felix manja, kita semua tau dia yang paling keras kepala. Kalau dia mau sesuatu, dia pasti mengusahakan yang terbaik. Dia ingin bertemu dengan anak kalian, maka pasti akan diwujudkannya' Jisung melangkah mendekati Hyunjin dan menepuk bahunya memberi kekuatan

'Jinie…' suara parau Felix mengembalikan kesadaran Hyunjin yang tadi tengah melamun

'Kenapa, sayang? Kontraksi?' Felix menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil meringis

'Felie, hyung check dulu ya kamu udah bukaan berapa' Chan langsung menyibak selimut Felix dan memeriksa bayinya

'Sudah bukaan sempurna, tapi ketubannya belum pecah. Kalau dibiarkan berlama-lama tenaga Felix bisa habis duluan karena kontraksi. Kita induksi ya, Jin?'

'Tapi hyung, induksi akan membuat kontraksi Felix lebih intense. Dia bakal lebih kesakitan dari ini' Hyunjin sedikit tidak terima dengan saran Chan

'Jin, kontraksi nya akan mempercepat proses melahirkan nya. Tenang saja, aku tau yang aku lakukan. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?'

Hyunjin menghela nafasnya sejenak dan menatap lembut kearah Felix. Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang akan Chan lakukan itu hal yang terbaik. Akhirnya setelah menghembuskan nafas kasar.

'Baiklah hyung. Lakukanlah prosedur induksi ke Felix. Lixie, tahan sedikit ya. Kita akan bertemu baby kita sebentar lagi' Hyunjin lagi-lagi mencium Felix dan menggenggam tangan mungil istrinya itu seolah memberi kekuatan

Bang Chan memanggil suster untuk membawakan cairan infus untuk induksi. Setelah mengganti cairan infus Felix, Chan kemudian memeriksa Felix kembali.

'Panasnya belum turun, Jin. Felie bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kepalamu pusing atau mual?'

'Kepala Felie masih agak pusing, kak. Tapi sudah gak mual' Felix mengernyit saat merasakan kontraksi tiba-tiba yang jauh lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya

'Ahhhhhh,, ughhhh.. Owwwhh, it huts' Felix memegangi perutnya sambil meringis

'Sepertinya oksitosin nya sudah bekerja' Chan mengecek CTG disamping ranjang Felix

Grafik kontraksi nya makin runcing dan jaraknya sudah makin dekat. Dari alat itu juga bisa terdengar detak jantung bayi Felix yang juga kencang. Felix tidak bisa menahan tangisannya, air mata nya mengalir begitu saja karena rasa sakit kontraksi.

'Jinie, ini sakit sekali,, ahhhhh,,, emhhh' rasanya Hyunjin ingin menggantikan Felix merasakan sakitnya tetapi ia tidak bisa, ia hanya bisa menghapus peluh Felix dan menciumi istrinya itu berharap supaya perlakuannya menenangkan Felix

'Sayang, maaf kamu harus merasakan sakit seperti ini. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa meringankan sakitnya' Hyunjin pun ikut menangis melihat Felix yang sudah mengernyit saat merasakan kontraksinya

'Felie, _take a deep breath and release slowly_ , ok?' Chan masih sibuk memperhatikan CTG dan memeriksa keadaan Felix.

Sewaktu ia ingin memeriksa bukaan Felix, ketuban Felix pecah dan air nya menyembur begitu saja membasahi ranjang Felix.

'Ketuban Felix sudah pecah dan kita akan mulai proses melahirkannya kalau bayinya sudah mulai bergerak' Chan memberikan instruksi pada perawat yang sigap menyiapkan semua keperluan dan memanggil dokter Neonatal takut-takut terjadi komplikasi pada bayi Felix.

'Lixie, you can do it. I love you so much' Hyunjin mengecup bibir Felix lembut dan menatap istrinya penuh cinta

'I love you ,,, ughhh,, too, Jinie' Felix tersenyum hangat sebelum tiba-tiba wajahnya kembali meringis

'Kak chan, the baby is lowering down'

'Oh, okay. Felie, if you feel the contraction, push, kay?' Felix hanya mengangguk dan mengejan saat ia merasakan kontraksi

'You did a good job, bro. Take a break for a while. Catch your breath and push with the next contraction' Chan memeriksa kembali jalur lahir Felix

'Lixie, he just this much away. You can do it. You'll meet your baby soon' Chan menunjuk 2 ruas jarinya dan calon orang tua itu tidak bisa menahan senyum mereka

'You hear that, babe. We'll meet him very soon. I'm excited' Hyunjin menciumi wajah Felix

Felix hanya tersenyum lemah, tenaga nya habis, badannya panas, kepalanya bertambah pusing, bagian bawah tubuhnya sakit dan wajahnya semakin pucat. Didalam hatinya ia terus berdoa meminta diberi kekuatan. Ia harus kuat, ia ingin melihat putranya dan Hyunjin.

'Jinie, kenapa rasanya dingin sekali? Boleh minta kak Chan mematikan AC nya?' Felix berujar lemah pada suaminya

'Kita sudah mematikan AC nya sejak tadi, sayang. Lixie, sayang,, Lix… SAYANG' Hyunjin melihat Felix yang menutup matanya

'Kak Chan, Felix..' Chan langsung menghambur kearah Hyunjin dan mengecek keadaan Felix

'Not good, Felix pingsan dan panasnya semakin parah' Chan memijat bagian tertentu di lengan Felix

'Kita harus memebangunkan Felix dan melanjutkan persalinannya, kalau tidak Felix dan bayinya akan dalam bahaya'

'Felix, sayang, wake up please' Hyunjin menepuk pelan wajah Felix

Felix tersadar 5 menit kemudian dengan nafas yang memburu.

'Jinie, Felix sesak' Chan yang mendengar keluhan adiknya itu dengan cepat membawa masker oksigen dan memasangkannya

'Felie, we need to deliver the baby asap, kay? You can do it. I believe you can' Chan kembali menginstruksikan Felix untuk mengejan

'Jinie, aaaahhhh, Felix gak kuat. Felix mau tidur' Felix merengek, air matanya mengalir deras

'Sayang, sebentar lagi. Tahan sebentar lagi dan kita akan bertemu bayi kita' Hyunjin menghapus peluh dan air mata Felix

Sejujurnya ia tidak tega dengan kondisi Felix yang mengenaskan ini. Tetapi ia tidak bisa memberhentikan proses persalinan. Selain bayi mereka dalam bahaya, Felix juga dalam bahaya.

Setelah mengejan selama 30 menit dan pingsan 2 kali, Chan mengumumkan bahwa kepala bayinya sudah terlihat.

'It's crowning well, Felix. Come one, one big push'

'Eunnnhhhhh,,, aaahhhhh' Felix mengejan semampunya dan ia bisa merasakan kepala bayinya keluar dari lubang lahirnya

'Good job, brother. Oke, istirahat sebentar. Tarik nafas dan hembuskan' Hyunjin berlalu kesebelah Chan dan dapat melihat kepala bayinya sudah tampak. Ia kemudian berlari kembali ke sebelah Felix dan menggenggam tangannya kembali

'Sayang, kita akan bertemu bayi kita sebentar lagi. Aku sudah lihat kepalanya. Rambutnya hitam tebal seperti punyaku'

'Reall? I want to meet him, Jinie' Hyunjin mengecup tangan Felix dan menatap istrinya lagi

'We will, very soon'

'Ahhh, it's coming' Felix sudah mengejan sekuat tenaganya lagi, ia dapat merasakan salah satu bahu bayinya melesak keluar

'Felix, one big push'

'Hnnnnn,,, arghhhhh…' Seluruh tubuh bayinya berhasil keluar sehabis Felix mengejan

'Congratulation, Felix, Hyunjin. You got a healthy baby boy' Chan berseru semangat

'You did it, kita disini. Dia sudah lahir. Terima kasih banyak sayang. Terima kasih' Hyunjin tidak henti-hentinya menciumi wajah Felix

'Sama-sama, Papa' Felix tersenyum sangat lebar tidak sabar untuk menggendong putranya

'Would you want to have the honor to cut the cord?' Hyunjin langsung mengangguk dan memotong tali pusar bayinya

Chan kemudian membawa bayi Felix ke adiknya yang disambut tangis bahagia kedua orangtuanya.

'Siapa namanya Jin, Lix?' Sungmin yang sejak tadi diam dan memperhatikan dengan Jisung langsung menghambur untuk melihat keponakan mereka

'Namanya Jeongin, Hwang Jeongin' Felix tersenyum mengusap pelan pipi bayinya yang merah, Jeongin di pelukannya menggeliat pelan. Matanya masih tertutup tetapi bibirnya sudah terbuka dan sedikit menguap

'Welcome to the world, Innie' Jisung langsung bersorak semangat, membuat bayi Jeongin kaget dan merengek pelan

'Jisung jangan berteriak. Lihat Jeongin jadi menangis kan?' Hyunjin langsung memarahi Jisung dan marmut satu itu langsung menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya

'Maafkan aku Felie, Jeonginie'

'Tidak apa, Jisungie. Jangan berbicara keras-keras ya, Jeongin sepertinya masih ingin tidur' Jisung langsung memeluk dan menciumi Felix

'Felie sama Jisungie aja ya, tidak usah sama Hyunjin galak' Hyunjin kemudian menjitak kepala Jisung dan dihadiahi tawa oleh Felix, Sungmin dan Chan yang telah selesai membereskan _after birth_ Felix dan peralatan persalinan

'Kak Chan, Jeongin lucu ya. Aku pengen punya satu juga'

'Kode mu diterima, Sungminie. Nanti malam kita buat ya?' Chan mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya, bagus juga mengajak Sungmin kesini. Ingatkan dia untuk berterima kasih pada Hyunjin dan Felix nantinya.

'Pada mesra-mesraan semua. Jadi kangen kak Minho. Pokoknya ntar kak Minho pulang aku mau cuddling sepuasnya' Inner Jisung


	5. Chapter 5 - Weishin

**Birth Scene**

 **Pair: Weishin**

 **Cast: Lee Jinhyuk (Wei), Kim Wooseok (Wooshin), Lee Midam, Yoon Seobin, Song Yuvin, Han Seungwoo, dan Lee Jinwoo (Haenam-i)**

 **Length: Oneshot**

 **Genre: M-preg, GS (up to you), hurt comfort**

 **Rate: T**

Wooseok sekali lagi menghabiskan malamnya di laboratorium Universitas tempatnya bekerja. Ia adalah salah satu researcher bagian _Colorectal cancer_ (atau kanker kolon rektum). Malam ini dia masih sibuk memutar mikroskopnya untuk membantu fokusnya dalam mengambil penampakan _immunofluorescence_ dari sel kanker yang diperlakukan dengan menambahkan dosis obat anti kanker. Pinggangnya sudah sangat sakit karena sudah 3 jam dia berada di ruang steril dan belum mengistirahatkan dirinya barang sedetik sehabis makan malam. Berterima kasihlah dengan Midam yang memaksanya memakan makanan atau dia tidak akan makan sama sekali.

Ponselnya sudah berbunyi sebanyak 5 kali dan terus diabaikannya. Setelah bunyi ke-6, Wooseok menyerah dan memilih mengembalikan posisi mikroskop ke normal dan menyimpan seluruh slide nya ke kotak. Ia akan beristirahat sejenak dan meladeni orang yang menelpon nya sejak tadi. Setelah menutup ruang steril dan melepas _lab coat_ , masker dan sarung tangan, dan mencuci tangannya, ia mendudukkan dirinya di ruangannya dan menunggu ponselnya berbunyi kembali. Benar saja tidak sampai 1 menit, ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

'Halo..'

'Wooshin, sayang. Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telefon ku?' belum sempat mengucapkan apa-apa Wooseok sudah dicecar pertanyaan dari orang diseberang sana

'Aku sedang di ruang steril, Wei, kamu tahu kan aku tidak bisa menerima telephone didalam' Ia menyamankan posisi duduknya dan menyambar mug nya kemudian menuangkan air ke dalamnya

'Kamu masih di lab? Jam segini? Midam mana?' Nada Jinhyuk terdengar sangat khawatir

'Iya, aku harus menyelesaikan paperku, deadline nya bulan ini, Wei. Midam sudah pulang dijemput Seobin' Wooseok menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya ke sofa yang dia duduki

'Tapi sayang, kamu masih ingat kan kalau kamu sedang hamil? _You're in your 33 weeks_ , Wooshin. Sampai kapan kamu mau menunda mengambil cuti?' Wooseok bisa membayangkan suaminya diseberang sana menghela nafas dan memijat pangkal hidungnya

Ia mengelus perutnya pelan. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa kalau dia hamil, sudah 3 hari Wooseok merasakan braxton hicks dan kemarin ia menemukan mucus plug dan darah di celananya. Dari keterangan yang ia baca di buku, itu artinya kontraksi yang dia rasakan adalah tanda dirinya segera melahirkan. Awalnya dia panik karena kandungannya masih 33 minggu dan terlalu dini bagi bayinya untuk lahir. Tapi setelah berkonsultasi dengan dr. Yuvin tentang bayi yang lahir pada minggu ke-33 bisa saja sehat. Tentu saja dengan menyembunyikan fakta kalau dia sudah merasakan kontraksi. Ia tidak mau Jinhyuk khawatir berlebihan.

Bayi di perutnya bergerak agak kasar, Wooseok sedikit meringis karena hal tersebut.

'Sayang, kamu gak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit?' Jinhyuk hampir panik mendengar ringisan dari istrinya itu

'Aku gak apa-apa, Wei. Cuma bayinya terlalu aktif saja dan menendang terlalu keras'

'Sepertinya dia merindukanku' Wooseok merolling matanya atas respon dari Jinhyuk, 'Dalam mimpimu' tambah Wooseok

'Istriku ini tsundere sekali sih? Oh iya, bisa arahkan ponsel nya ke perutmu? Aku ingin berbicara dengan bayi kita' Wooseok bergumam dan mengarahkan ponsel dengan mode speaker itu ke perutnya

'Halo jagoan, apa kamu merindukan Appa?' Bayi mereka merespon dengan menggeliat kuat, sepertinya ia tahu ayahnya yang menyapanya.

Wooseok kembali meringis, ia mengelus pelan perutnya mencoba menenangkan bayinya.

'Sayang, jangan bergerak terlalu banyak. Umma sedang kesakitan karena itu. _Be a good boy, kay?_ ' Seperti mengerti perkataan ayahnya, bayi nya bergerak lebih perlahan

'Dia menurut sekali padamu, Wei, padahal aku ibunya' Wooseok mencebikkan bibirnya merasa terkhianati oleh bayinya sendiri

'Hahaha, _he will be daddy's boy_. Jangan cemburu sayang, kita bisa buat satu lagi yang akan _head over heels for you_ ' canda Jinhyuk yang dihadiahi pelototan oleh Wooseok, yang pastinya tidak dapat dilihat Jinhyuk

'Itu sih maumu. Nope, tidak ada lagi setelah yang ini. Aku capek hamil, Jinhyuk. Badan ku sakit semua' Omelan Wooseok hanya ditanggapi kekehan Jihyuk

' _As I told you, darl, your body is begging to get rest as well as our baby does._ Makanya kamu itu ambil cuti deh. Sudah waktunya, supaya kamu bisa siap-siap untuk melahirkan'

'Tapi paper ini tinggal sedikit lagi, Wei, aku gak bisa tiba-tiba _withdraw_. Bisa sia-sia perjuanganku selama setahun ini' Wooseok bisa mendengar Jinhyuk kembali menghela nafas, dalam hati ia tahu bahwa Jinhyuk sudah cukup sabar membiarkan Wooseok mengejar _passion_ nya.

'Oke, baiklah, terserah kamu saja. Aku tutup teleponnya ya' Wooseok mendengar nada bicara Jinhyuk yang dingin. Ia tahu ia salah, tetapi dia tidak bisa mundur. Dan respon dari Jinhyuk yang seperti itu seperti menyatakan kalau dia adalah istri dan calon ibu yang tidak baik.

'Hiks..' _Damn hormone_ , Wooseok jadi sangat melankolis belakangan

'Sayang, hei, kenapa menangis?' Wooseok bisa membayangkan wajah paniknya Jinhyuk mendengar ia menangis

'Aku hikss,, memang bukan istri dan hiks,, ibu yang baik..' Ia berusaha menghentikan isakan dan tangisannya, tetapi alih-alih berhasil, tangisannya makin menjadi-jadi

' _No, you're not. Listen to me, Wooshin, darl._ Kamu yang terbaik sayang. Tunggu aku, oke, aku kesana' Jinhyuk menutup telefonnya dan Wooseok berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan meneguk air minum dan mengusap air matanya

15 menit kemudian Jinhyuk sudah berada di hadapannya dengan nafas memburu dan keringat bercucuran.

'Sayang, kamu gak apa-apa?' Wooseok hanya menggeleng, air matanya sudah tidak sederas tadi dan nafasnya mulai teratur

'Ayo cerita padaku tentang kegelisahanmu' Wooseok tidak mau air matanya mengalir lagi, dia merutuki hormon nya yang tidak stabil ini. Kalau dia bercerita pada Jinhyuk air matanya dijamin akan tumpah lagi

'Aku tidak apa-apa, Wei' jawabnya pelan, tangan Jinhyuk yang mengelus perutnya perlahan membuatnya nyaman

'Wooshin, _look at me, please_ ' wajah Wooseok dialihkannya menatap wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat mata Wooseok masih berkaca-kaca

'Tolong ceritakan apa yang meresahkanmu, okay?' Air mata kembali mengalir di wajah Wooseok

'Aku… aku merasa buruk Jinhyuk.. Hiks,,, bahkan Midam masih menyempatkan waktu untuk makan malam.. Hiks.. bersama keluarganya.. Sedangkan aku?.. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan kita berdua makan malam bersama.. Aku memang.. Istri yang buruk.. Hiks' Secara perlahan Jinhyuk menarik Wooseok kepelukannya dan mengusap pelan kepala nya.

'Sudah bicaranya? Boleh aku berbicara?' Omongan Jinhyuk ditanggapi oleh anggukan pelan dari Wooseok

'Sayang, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu istri yang buruk. Kamu bebas melakukan passion mu dan aku tidak akan pernah melarangnya. Kita masih sama-sama belajar untuk menurunkan ego kita dalam mendahulukan kepentingan keluarga. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu oke? Mulai sekarang mari kita belajar membuat prioritas untuk keluarga kecil kita, dimulai dari ayo kita pulang dan beristirahat. Bagaimana?' Jinhyuk melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Wooseok

'Ayo pulang' jawab Wooseok lemah dan Jinhyuk langsung menuntun istrinya untuk keluar menuju mobilnya.

Selama perjalanan Wooseok tertidur sangat lelap. Jinhyuk tahu sekali kalau istrinya ini sangat lelah, tetapi Wooseok yang keras kepala mana mau menuruti keinginan Jinhyuk untuk memintanya beristirahat.

Setelah mengemudi sekitar 30 menit, mereka sampai di rumah. Jinhyuk tidak ingin membangunkan Wooseok yang masih tidur. Ia ingin sekali membawa Wooseok ke kamar dengan gaya pengantin, tetapi apa boleh buat, Wooseok yang hamil lumayan berat dan Jinhyuk tidak kuat mengangkatnya. Alhasil, dengan tidak tega Jinhyuk membangunkan Wooseok.

'Sayang, kita sudah sampai' tangannya mengusap pelan pipi Wooseok

Untungnya Wooseok itu mudah bangun, dengan usapan pelan ia sudah menggeliat pelan dan membuka matanya.

'Ayo pindah dan tidur didalam, Shin' kemudian Jinhyuk menuntun Wooseok berjalan menuju kamar mereka

 ****

Wooseok masih merasakan kontraksi disela kegiatannya menunggu Jinhyuk mandi, beberapa ringisan lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Untungnya suara air menyamarkan ringisannya dari Jinhyuk, ia hanya tidak ingin Jinhyuk khawatir. Tidak lama Jinhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Wooseok membawa tubuhnya ke kamar mandi.

'Kamu bisa mandi sendiri? Apa mau aku mandikan?' Jinhyuk menatap Wooseok sambil menyeka rambutnya yang basah

'Tak apa, aku bisa sendiri. Aku tidak mau berakhir penuh _hickey. Thanks_ " sarkas Wooseok hanya ditanggapi tawa renyah Jinhyuk hingga pintu tertutup dan Wooseok masuk masuk ke kamar memutuskan untuk berendam air hangat untuk mengurangi nyeri di tubuhnya dan merilekskan tubuhnya di tengah kontraksi.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 20 menit berendam Wooseok keluar, Jinhyuk langsung inisiatif mengeringkan rambut Wooseok setelah istrinya mendudukkan diri diatas tempat tidur.

'Bagaimana harimu?' Jinhyuk mengarahkan _hairdryer_ dan mengusap perlahan rambut Wooseok dengan handuk

'Buruk, hasil eksperimen tidak sesuai dengan hipotesa. Atasanku sudah tidak sabar dengan _progress_ ku yang lambat, jadi dia sudah mengomeliku non stop selama 30 menit di _meeting_ tadi' Wooseok menikmati usapan pelan Jinhyuk di rambutnya

' _Must be a bad day_. Apa sudah kamu diskusikan ke Profesor yang di Amerika itu? Bukankah katamu projeknya menggunakan prosedur modifikasi dari miliknya' Jinhyuk sudah selesai mengeringkan rambut Wooseok dan tengah mengelus pelan kepala Wooseok

'Sudah, kami akan berdiskusi lebih lanjut 2 hari kedepan' Jihyuk mengangguk. Wooseok sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jinhyuk dan menikmati usapan pelan Jinhyuk dikepalanya.

'Nah, sekarang waktunya tidur, kamu sudah lelah' Jinhyuk membaringkan Wooseok ke ranjang dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah istrinya

Selimut sudah tersampir rapi menutupi keduanya. Jinhyuk menegakkan tubuhnya, mencium dahi, kedua pipi dan bibir Wooseok lembut. Setelahnya menuju perut Wooseok mengelusnya singkat dan mencium bagian itu agak lama.

'Halo, jagoan. Apa kamu baik-baik disana?' seperti mengerti yang mengajaknya bebicara adalah ayahnya, bayi mereka menggeliat pelan memberikan gerakan random di perut Wooseok.

'Anak baik, bertahanlah sebentar lagi Appa dan Umma akan segera bertemu denganmu, okay'

Setelah mencium perut Wooseok, Jinhyuk merebahkan tubuhnya dan menuntun Wooseok berhadapan dengannya. Walaupun agak kesusahan karena perut besar Wooseok, Jinhyuk mengikis jarak mereka dan kembali mencium bibir istrinya lembut.

'Aku sangat mencintaimu, Shin'

'Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Wei' Dengan tangan Jinhyuk menggenggam tangan Wooseok diatas perutnya, mereka pun terlelap.

Wooseok tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya, kontraksi sudah hampir 5 menit sekali. Ia telah menahan untuk tidak mengerang mati-matian sejak 3 jam terakhir. Dia tau Jinhyuk sangat lelah, dibuktikan dengan ia tidak terbangun sama sekali meskipun Wooseok sudah beberapa kali berputar dalam tidurnya dan berusaha memijat punggungnya untuk mengurangi nyeri.

Sampai satu gelombang kontraksi menghantamnya dan Wooseok tidak bisa menahan teriakan.

'Arggghh, gosh' Jinhyuk tiba-tiba tersentak dari tidurnya karena teriakan Wooseok

'Sayang, ada apa? Ada yang sakit?' Jinhyuk mengelap peluh didahi dan leher Wooseok yang telah menyender sambil memegangi perutnya di kepala ranjang

'Kontaksi.. Wei.. Ini sudah hhhh,, berjarak 5 me..nit hhh' jawabnya putus-putus berusaha menerapkan metode bernafas

'Hah? Bagaimana bisa sudah berjarak 5 menit? Ini masih minggu ke-33. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit' Jinhyuk langsung menyambar semua peralatan bersalin yang sudah ia siapkan dan kunci mobil. Setelah memanaskan mobil ia langsung menghampiri Wooseok untuk membawanya ke mobil.

'Kamu masi bisa jalan, sayang?' Jinhyuk dapat melihat Wooseok mencengkram kasur mereka hingga jari-jarinya memutih

'Aku.. sshh.. Masih bisa jalan.. Fuhh huuuhh, tapi pelan-pelan' Jinhyuk langsung menyanggupi dan membawa Wooseok ke mobil

Jarak rumah mereka dari rumah sakit terdekat sekitar 45 jam perjalanan tanpa macet. Jinhyuk masih mengemudikan mobilnya selama 10 menit diiringi suara teriakan Wooseok menahan rasa sakitnya.

'Arggghhh, Jinhyuk ini sakit sekali.. Ssshhh'

'Aku tahu sayang, tahan sebentar ya, kita akan sampai dirumah sakit sebentar lagi'

' _The pressure is unbearable.. Shhh, i want to push.. Argghhh'_ Wooseok mencengkram lengan Jinhyuk disisinya

'Jangan dulu sayang. Ketubannya belum pecah' Saat Jinhyuk mengatakan itu, ketuban Wooseok pecah dan merembes mengotori celana dan jok mobil mereka

' _Oh my god, oh my god, he is coming._ Wei, _I need to push._ Ahhhh' Wooseok kepayahan menurunkan celana dan celana dalamnya

'Sayang, jangan melahirkan disini. Ini cukup bahaya. Tunggu sebentar, kita akan segera tiba di rumah sakit' Jinhyuk masih fokus menyetir.

'Menepi, Jinhyuk. Ahhh, menepi sekarang. Bayinya sudah akan keluar. Ughhh, Kumohon menepi' Setelah berhasil melepaskan celananya sempurna, Wooseok mengejan sekuat tenaga. Ia dapat merasakan bayinya perlah-lahan turun

'Baik-baik' Jinhyuk langsung menepikan mobilnya dan berusaha membantu persalinan Wooseok

Jinhyuk yang merupakan perawat yang mengambil konsentrasi di _matenal-child_ tidak terlalu canggung membantu Wooseok melahirkan.

'Sayang, sebentar aku cek' Jinhyuk sudah memindahkan Wooseok ke belakang untuk memudahkan akses untuk mengecek. Kaki Wooseok sudah ditekuk dan Jinhyuk sedang memeriksanya.

'Pembukaan mu sudah lengkap tapi ketubannya belum pecah, Shin. Jangan mengejan dulu' Jelasnya sambil memijat perut Wooseok berharap agar mempercepat persalinan

'Tidak bisa, Wei.. AHHHHH,, aku tidak kuat menahan, lakukan sesuatu.. Ahhh, hnnn'

'Sebentar biar aku lihat'

Jinhyuk mengambil peralatan P3K yang ia selalu siapkan dimobil. Disana terdapat pisau kemudian ia basuh pisau itu dengan alkohol dan membersihkannya dengan tisu. Lalu ia merobek membran amnion perlahan dan air ketuban Wooseok langsung merembes.

'Ouwwww, ahhhhh. Wei aku butuh mengejan sekarang' Wooseok sudah kelimpungan mengatur nafasnya disela kontraksi yang makin parah

'Pembukaan mu sudah lengkap, sayang. Kalau kamu merasakan kontraksi langsung saja mengejan oke? Aku akan menghitung sampai sepuluh, selama itu kamu harus mengejan' perintah Jinhyuk langsung dipatuhi oleh Wooseok yang wajahnya sudah memerah dan berkeringat

'Ughhh,, Jinhyuk kontraksi' Wooseok sudah menggenggam tangan Jinhyuk yang berada dipahanya. Jinhyuk sendiri tengah memosisikan tubuhnya dihadapan Wooseok dan mengecek jalan lahirnya.

'Oke, tarik nafas kemudian mengejan' Jinhyuk mulai menghitung sampai 10 dan Wooseok sekuat tenaga membawa dagu nya ke dada dan mengejan

'Hngggghhh,, ahhh' setelah hitungan ke-10 Wooseok menyandarkan kepalanya kembali ke jok mobil

Wooseok telah mengejan beberapa kali. Tenggorokannya sudah sangat kering karena teriakan dan keringatnya. Jinhyuk yang melihat keadaan istrinya langsung berinisiatif mengambil botol air minum.

'Minum dulu sayang' Jinhyuk menyodorkan botol berisi air. Wooseok dengan senang hati menerimanya dan menyedotnya karena ia sudah kehausan.

'Sakit, Wei' adunya setelah minum

'Apa nya yang sakit?' Jinhyuk sudah membelai surai Wooseok

'Perutku,, ngghh, pinggang, jalan lahirnya, semuanya sakit' air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Wooseok

'Sayang, sebentar lagi sakitnya akan hilang. Tahan sebentar ya' Jinhyuk mengecup kening Wooseok dan menyeka air matanya, hanya bertahan beberapa menit dan Wooseok kembali menegang

'Kontraksi lagi?' Wooseok menanggapi dengan anggukan

'Tarik nafas Shin, kemudian ejan lagi'

'Uhhhh,, hnnngg.. Ahhhh, .. nggghhh.. sakit Wei, ini sakit sekali' Wooseok rasanya ingin mati saja, perutnya mulas sekali dan rasa perih di jalur lahir nya sangat menyiksa.

' _I know, darl._ Perjuangan kamu gak sia-sia sayang. _He is crowning_. Aku sudah bisa lihat rambutnya dan kepalanya sudah sedikit lagi keluar. Ayo sayang, sedikit lagi'

'Iya Wei? Sudah kelihatan?' Wooseok masih mengatur nafasnya setelah mengejan

'Kontraksi selanjutnya _I wanna a big push, okay?_ '

'Kontraksi, Wei. Argghhh,, nhhhhh,, gahhh' dan kepala bayinya menyembul keluar

' _Good job, darl_. Sekarang tinggal bahunya, dorong lebih kuat dari yang barusan sehabis kontraksi' saat kontraksi datang Wooseok mengerahkan sisa tenaganya untuk mengejan bayinya keluar, dengan bantuan Jinhyuk bayi mereka sukses lahir.

' _He is here, Shin_. Dia sudah lahir. Putra kita sudah lahir' Semampunya Jinhyuk memotong tali pusar putranya dan meletakkan putranya diatas dada Wooseok

'Uhh, dia kecil sekali dan dia tampan, Wei. Tapi,, kenapa dia tidak menangis?' Wooseok mulai panik karena sejak tadi ia tidak mendengar bayinya menangis

'Tidak apa, bayi biasa seperti itu. Aku akan membuat nya menangis'

Jinhyuk lalu mengambil bayinya dan mengelus punggungnya pertama-tama. Tidak ada respon dari bayinya. Ia melakukan tindakan lain pun dengan sedotan untuk menyedot apapun yang tertinggal disaluran nafas putranya. Pun tidak ada reaksi dari bayi mereka.

'Jinhyuk, putra kita tidak apa-apa kan?' Wooseok sudah menangis kembali, ia sangat takut terjadi apa-apa dengan bayinya

Jinhyuk tidak membalas, ia kemudian membalik bayinya dan menepuk bahkan mencubit bayinya tetapi tidak ada respon apapun dari bayinya. Dadanya tidak naik turun dan Jinhyuk hampir tidak dapat merasakan detak jantungnya.

'Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang. Shin, tolong lakukan CPR padanya. Jangan panik, okay, putra kita akan baik-baik saja' Wooseok masih terus menangis, tetapi ia menjalankan perintah Jinhyuk dengan melakukan CPR

Jinhyuk langsung berpindah ke kemudi depan dan menyetir secepatnya untuk ke rumah sakit. Mereka tiba di rumah sakit 15 menit kemudian. Jinhyuk telah menjelaskan kondisi mereka ke dr. Seungwoo, ia langsung menyuruh suster untuk bergerak cepat menangani bayi Wooseok. Bayi Jinhyuk dan Wooseok yang berada di dekapan Wooseok telah berpindah ke tangan perawat.

'Ya tuhan, apa yang terjadi?' dr. Yuvin yang tidak sengaja lewat melihat Wooseok yang kacau dengan darah yang masih mengalir di pahanya dan wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata. Jinhyuk juga tidak kalah berantakan dengan rambut yang kacau dan peluh menghiasi wajahnya.

'dr. Yuvin, Wooseok baru saja melahirkan. Aku tidak sempat membawanya ke rumah sakit, jadi ia melahirkan di mobil. Anak kami tidak bernafas dan Wooseok sudah melakukan CPR tadi' jelas Jinhyuk yang masih menenangkan Wooseok dipelukannya. Jinhyuk sangat panik, tapi ia harus bisa tegar demi Wooseok.

'Wooseok harus segera ditangani. Apakah plasenta nya sudah dikeluarkan?' Jinhyuk baru sadar kalau itu belum dilakukannya sehingga ia hanya menggeleng

Yuvin kemudian memanggil suster untuk membawa brangkar dan membujuk Wooseok untuk dibawa ke ruang persalinan.

'Aku mau melihat bayiku, Wei' bujuknya pada Jinhyuk ketika ia merasa mereka membawanya menjauh dari putranya

'Nanti kita lihat dia ya, sayang. Kamu harus ditangani dr. Yuvin dulu' Jinhyuk memberi pengertian pada Wooseok yang sejak tadi memaksanya untuk menemui anaknya

'Tidak mau. Aku mau anakku'

'Wooseok! Dengarkan aku, kondisimu juga tidak baik. Kamu baru saja melahirkan dan kita harus memeriksakan mu!' Jinhyuk membentak Wooseok, ia melihat Wooseok yang terkejut kemudian menarik nafasnya

'Sayang, aku berjanji aku akan membawamu ke bayi kita setelah kamu mendapat perawatan, okay?' Wooseok mengangguk dan membiarkan dr. Yuvin menanganinya

Disisi lain Jinhyuk agak ragu untuk menemani Wooseok atau menemani bayi mereka. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemani Wooseok. Dr. Yuvin sudah mengeluarkan plasenta Wooseok dan memeriksa nya.

'Tidak ada komplikasi sejauh yang aku periksa. Selamat atas kelahiran putra kalian Wooseok, Jinhyuk' dr. Yuvin menyalami Wooseok dan Jinhyuk dan berpamitan untuk bekerja kembali

'Jinhyuk bawa aku ke bayiku. Aku mau melihatnya'

'Tapi sayang..' sebelum Jinhyuk memberikan argumen Wooseok sudah menyelanya 'Ku mohon'

Akhirnya Jinhyuk pun membawa Wooseok ke tempat anaknya diperiksa. Wooseok yang duduk di kursi roda dapat melihat dr. Seungwoo berdiri disisi ranjang putranya. dr. Seungwoo menampakkan wajah sedih. Sembari menepuk pelan punggung Jinhyuk ia berlalu meninggalkan pasangan itu.

Jinhyuk kemudian membawa Wooseok menuju putra mereka. Ia bisa melihat bayi mereka sudah membiru dan dapat dipastikan sudah tidak bernafas.

'Sayang, maafkan aku. Tetapi bayi kita sudah tiada' Ia mengusap pelan wajah damai bayinya yang terlihat seperti tertidur

'Tidakkkkk! Tidak, tidak, tolong katakan ini tidak benar Jinhyuk. Bayi kita masih ada, dia masih hidup, kan? Iya kan?' Wooseok sudah menangis, ia sudah lemas terduduk kembali di kursi rodanya

'Sayang, jangan seperti ini. Relakan bayi kita ya? Tuhan lebih menyayanginya' Bisiknya pelan pada Wooseok yang berada dalam pelukannya

'Aku benar-benar ibu yang buruk, Wei. Aku membunuh anakku. Aku membunuhnya' Wooseok menggerutu dengan pandangan seperti orang linglung

'Tidak sayang. Ini sudah takdir. Tuhan menginginkan malaikatnya kembali ke sisinya, makanya putra kita kembali duluan. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, please'

'Tapi aku ibu yang buruk Wei, karena aku bayi kita tidak selamat. Dia bahkan tidak sempat melihat dunia' Wooseok masih menangis menggenggam tangan bayinya yang sudah mendingin

'Sayang, _stop blaming yourself_. Ini kehendak tuhan. Aku juga bersedih dan kecewa karena hal ini. Tetapi bukan berarti kamu bisa menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Putra kita juga akan sedih kalau tahu ibunya yang cantik ini menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Bisa kan kita antar dia dengan senyuman. Dan berjanji kita akan berbahagia untuknya?' sebisa mungkin Jinhyuk mengontrol emosi nya dan menguatkan Wooseok, ia harus tegar demi Wooseok.

Wooseok masih menangis tetapi sudah tidak separah tadi. Ia masih terisak pelan dan menatap sedih ke putranya sambil mengusap pelan jari-jari mungil bayinya.

'Boleh kah aku menggendongnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Aku janji sehabis ini aku akan berusaha merelakannya' Wooseok menggenggam tangan Jinhyuk di sebelahnya dan langsung diiyakan oleh Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk mengangkat bayinya dari tempat tidur, melihat nya sekejap dan mencium keningnya agak lama menyalurkan perasaan sedihnya.

'Aku mencintaimu anakku' ia menyerahkan bayinya kepelukan Wooseok yang agak canggung, Jinhyuk membantunya memperbaiki posisinya.

Setelah Wooseok menggendongnya dengan benar, ia kemudian membelai pipi bayinya pelan. Pelan sekali seakan-akan bayinya itu adalah benda yang mudah pecah.

'Halo sayang, ini Umma. Maaf, kamu belum bisa bersama-sama dengan kami. Umma rasanya tidak rela kalau kamu pergi duluan, tapi Appa benar, kamu pasti sedih kalau Umma sedih kan, sayang. Anakku, kami sudah menanti kamu sejak lama, namun sebelum bahkan mendengar suaramu kamu sudah dipanggil tuhan. Maaf Umma sempat egois dan menyalahkan tuhan tentang hal ini. Tuhan lebih tahu yang terbaik bagi kita, dan tuhan lebih menyayangimu. Umma harap kamu bahagia, sayang. Umma dan Appa akan bahagia juga untukmu. Oh iya, Umma sampai lupa. Kami sudah menyiapkan nama untukmu' Senyum Wooseok mengembang walaupun air mata masih menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Jinhyuk menengadahkan matanya supaya air matanya tidak ikut menetes juga.

'Lee Jinwoo, itu nama yang kami pilihkan untukmu. Jin (treasure), woo (blessed). _You're our blessed treasure, uri Jin-woo._ Umma sempat membayangkan kamu yang sudah besar akan menoleh dan memeluk Umma jika umma panggil. Sayangnya, Tuhan belum menakdirkan kamu jadi bagian hidup kami ya, sayang' air mata Wooseok menetes kembali, Jinhyuk mengelus pundak Wooseok perlahan untuk menyalurkan kekuatan.

'Kami sangat mencintaimu sayang. Umma dan Appa tidak akan melupakanmu. Bahagia untuk kami' Ia mengecup kening, kedua pipi dan bibir bayinya lama kemudian memeluk bayi kecil itu erat sekali seperti tidak ingin pisah.

'Khhh.. khhh'

'Jinhyuk apa kau mendengar suara?' Wooseok tiba-tiba melihat ke semua arah mencari asal suara yang barusan dia dengar

'Suara apa? Aku tidak mendengar apapun?'

'Hhhnn .. hnnn' suara itu ada namun kecil, perlahan Wooseok merasakan gerakan pelan bayinya dari pelukannya

'Jinhyuk, jinhyuk, dia bergerak. Bayiku masih hidup' Wooseok menarik bayinya dari pelukannya dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya

'Sayang, itu hanya imajinasimu saja. Relakan dia' Jinhyuk sudah akan mengambil alih bayinya saat Wooseok menepis tangannya

'Tidak, aku mendengar dan merasakan gerakannya. Sayang, kamu disini kan. Ayo bergerak biar Appa lihat' Wooseok tetap memaksa kalau dia benar

'Shin, kamu…' sebelum Jinhyuk menambah kalimatnya, ia mendengar suara yang sangat diimpikannya

'Hngggaaa,, hngaaa,, aaaa' bayi mereka mulai menangis meskipun pelan dan warna tubuhnya mulai muncul

'Ya tuhan, dia kembali, bayi kita kembali, Shin'

'Sayang, terima kasih sudah mau kembali. Jinwoo-ya kami mencintaimu'

 **END**


End file.
